RWBY: The Man Bear
by GodOfCreationUltimateAlienX
Summary: No matter who you are or where you come from everybody has their beliefs. There are many beliefs such as Norse Berserkers, men who could transform into bears in the midst of battle and rage. Bears being Keepers of Dreams. But what would happens if these beliefs came together with science and formed into a being to fight Grimm. Come and listen to the Tale of Bernardo The Man Bear!
1. Chapter 1

**Rwbby: The Man-Bear**

 **Chapter 1: The Bear Meets The Rose**

It was a quiet night in Vale as a giant man walked peacefully down the streets. The giant man stands at seven foot and two inches and has light brown skin. **(The Hispanic brown)** He has short black curly hair, he wears dark navy blue jeans, and his footwear are a pair of black and white sneakers. He wears a black t-shirt and also wears a matching dark navy blue hoodie, with his hood currently down over his head. His face was was not like the rest of him, it appeared younger. It had no facial hair of any kind and he appeared to much younger than he really was.

He walking towards a small shop in the middle of the street. The shop's sign read **"From Dust Till Dawn"** , a small dust shop that was going to be closing soon. The young man was about a block away when he noticed a man in a white coat, black bowler hat, and held a gun metal grey cane in his hands. Along with the man walked men in matching suits of red and black. They we're walking straight for the dust shop, their intentions didn't seem good because the men in grey suit each carried red swords that was held in each of their right hands.

People in the streets were scared at this and stepped back in fear. He stepped forward and started to follow close behind the mysterious men, doing his best not to make a sound. As the white coat and the black suited men entered the shop the owner, an old man with white hair greeted them before he realized their intentions. The old shop keeper started to grow a bit pale.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late at night?", asked the man in the white coat. As he finished his sentence one of the what appeared to be minions pulled out a small fire arm and put it in the shop keeper's face. "P-please, just take my Lien and leave!", the shop keeper said nervously.

"Shhh, we're not here for your money.", the leader said almost sympathetically. He then looked towards his men and his face grew serious. "Grab the dust.", he ordered the minions. The minions in black and red suits then brought out suitcases to put the dust away like jewelry. One of the henchmen then walked up to the shopkeeper and opened up a large case. "Crystals. Burn, Uncut.", he ordered the shop keeper. At this point the giant young man decided to make his move. He stepped into the shop, ducked his head so he wouldn't hit the top of the door, and made his presence known to he robbers.

"You know you could find other ways of making money instead of stealing it from hard working citizens.", he said as he walked through the front door. The leader and the henchmen all turned and raised their swords. All of them except one who seemed to be preoccupied with a girl in a crimson red hood, reading a magazine.

The young man was finally able to get a good look at the leader. He had long orange hair that was styled to cover his right eye, the visible eye was green, and had a cigar in his mouth. He wore black gloves and matching black pants.

The leader was the first to speak, "Well jumbo, didn't your mommy ever tell you to never stay out past your bed time?", the leader asked sarcastically.

"She did, but she also taught me to protect those who can't protect themselves "pequeño hombre". So put the dust down and no one has to get hurt.", the young man said in a serious tone.

"Only person who's going to get hurt is you. Get him.", he ordered his henchmen. The henchmen next to the white coated leader charged the giant young man and swung his sword at him aiming for his neck.

The giant young man just stood there and let the sword hit its mark. As the sword made contact it hit his skin and stopped. The henchmen and the white coated leader's eyes opened wide.

The giant young man stood there, frowned, and then grabbed the henchman's sword with his bare hand. "I warned you.", he said angrily as he quickly started to apply force to his hand on the sword. Before the henchman could try to pry the sword from his hands it shattered in the giant young man's hand. Pieces of the crimson red sword fell to the ground and the giant young man grabbed the henchman by the collar of his suit and held him up.

"My mamá always said "Some lessons are learned the hard way", now I see why.", he said as he cocked his other fist behind his head.

Before he could hit the henchman, another one flew straight through one of the giant windows, then quickly followed by a small red and black blur. The giant young man quickly dropped the henchman and rushed to the broken window. The leader and the henchmen did the same but with a little distance between them and the young man.

He looked outside the shop and found a girl who was oddly dressed like little red riding hood with her short shirt being black. She wore black leggings underneath her short shirt and very oddly what seemed to be combat boots. The two things that really seemed to stick out about the girl was that she wore a crimson red hood and more importantly, within her hand a giant weapon was quickly unfolding.

The weapon was the same color as the hooded girl, but it was much bigger than her. The weapon was a giant scythe, and the girl appeared to only be around five feet tall!

 **"And here I thought abuelita's kitchen knife was big."** , the young man thought in amazement.

She flipped the scythe around in a circular motion and pointed it towards the leader and the henchmen. In her other hand she had a pair of headphones that were playing music, she then pressed the pause button.

The leader was the first to speak. "Okkkaayyy. Get them.", he said to his henchmen. They immediately sprung into action and did as they were commanded. Two of them tackled the giant young man while the other three attacked the girl.

The young man was tackled to the ground and he immediately started to get back to his feet, but he then stopped when he saw what the red hooded girl was doing with the scythe.

She swung her legs and kicked a minion in the jaw while still holding onto her scythe, and sent him back into the dust shop through the broken window.

As the minion flew back into the shop, the young man noticed that the henchman was already knocked out by the blow. He then turned his attention back to the girl when he heard a near deafening gunshot go off and saw the girl spin and launch a minion almost twenty yards away. She then slammed the back of her scythe down onto another who tried to charge her. Another henchman then revealed himself from the shop and pulled out a rifle and started to shoot at her. She then fired her "Gun Scythe" and launched herself away from the oncoming gunfire, then launching herself again at the minion.

She shoulder tackled him causing him to launch slightly into the air. The girl was still moving at high speeds so to stop herself she dug her scythe into the road to redirect her momentum into a swing and send the minion flying.

The young man then broke out of his stupor and noticed his attackers were transfixed as well by her abilities. The young man grabbed their heads and then slammed them together, knocking them unconscious. He quickly got up and ran to the girl's side as she landed back onto the ground.

The girl looked him in slight confusion, but then they both turned their heads to the leader who was walking nonchalantly towards them. He pulled he cigar out of his mouth and spoke.

"Well, Red, Big Blue, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening.", he said as he used his cane to stomp out his cigar. "And as much as I'd love to stick around... I'm afraid this is where we part ways!", he said as he brought up his cane and a sight popped up.

The leader then shot what can only be described as a giant red flare of energy. It flew straight for the giant young man and the hooded girl, but girl reacted quickly and launched herself into the air. While the young man brought up his arms and took the hit.

The road around the young man flew like leaves in the wind and the young girl landed a few yards in front of the young man landed on one knee. She looked back at the young man with a worried look, but found the young man giving her a thumbs up. She then focused on finding the white coated leader. She scanned the area and found him climbing a metal ladder on the side of a building. She then noticed the old shopkeeper make his way to the front door of the shop, and he appeared to be out of breath. "You ok if I go after him?", she asked in a serious manner. The shopkeeper was so winded that all he could do to answer her was give her a soft "uh-huh". She then ran off, the giant young man following close behind her.

The leader finished climbing the ladder and rushed to cross the building. The hooded girl launched herself upwards with her "Gun Scythe", while the young man jumped and hit the roof with a loud boom. "Hey", the girl said to get the leader's attention.

The leader who had just reached the end of the roof seemed to be waiting for something. "Persistent...", he said keeping his back to them.

Then a low rumble started to commence and then grow stronger. In a few seconds a bullhead pulled slightly over the leader's head and shined a light at the duo. As they were distracted the leader climbed into the bullhead and stood up. He turned to face the heroic duo and raised up a red crystal. "End of the line!", he said as he yelled over the roar of the bullhead engines. He then tossed the crystal at the duo and raised his cane up and fired at the crystal as it hit the ground.

The giant young man then grabbed the. Red hooded girl and pushed her behind him. As the crystal began to explode a purple blur flew in and landed in front of the young man.

The white coated leader started to celebrate. "Whoa-ho-ho", he cheered with a large grin. But as the dust clear he noticed a purple glow. "Huh", he said in curious manner.

When the dust cleared there in front of the giant young man stood a woman at over six feet tall. She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

Her weapons of choice appears to be a riding crop, and it was pointed at the white coated man. Her cape flows in the wind along with Ruby's who seems to be perplexed by the appearance of this woman.

The "Witch" uses her left hand to push up her glasses, while leaving her eyes focused on the bullhead. She then brings her riding crop back as if she is going to swipe it at someone. She then swings her riding crop and eight purple beams of light fly towards the bullhead attacking it in various areas of its hull, causing it to sway greatly.

The leader stumbles his way to the cockpit and looks at the pilot. "We got a Huntress!", he says as he yells over the engines. The pilot then immediately lets go of the the control stick and heads into the the cargo bay. The leader then grabs the controls and takes over as the pilot.

The Witch charges up another strike, but this time sends off one large purple ball of light. The ball of light misses the bullhead and explodes above it, creating four large purple glyphs before again disappearing. In its stead a storm forms from the air until they grow to large enough to form only over the bullhead.

The leader then heard thunder and looked up at the clouds. "The hell...", was all he could say before the Witch continued her attack. She raised her riding crop into the air and immediately brought it back down. Following her movements bright sky blue shards of ice fell from the clouds and onto the bullhead hitting it everywhere along its hull. It hit the main body, the wings, and then finally the cockpit barely missing the leader as he dodged it.

The the woman who was the pilot now walked slowly in the cargo bay making sure to hide her face in the shadows. Her glass heels softly clinking as she stepped. She brought her left shoulder forward and a red glow came from her left hand. She ran it along her right arm and then struck it forward releasing a red blast of fire towards the Witch.

The Witch raised a purple barrier and blocked the blast splattering the blast into the roof. The "Fire Woman" brings her hand up in a rising motion. Making the flames the still linger to explode under the Witch's feet. The Witch jumps back next to the hooded girl and giant young man. The explosion causes parts of the roof to fly and crumble.

The Witch then brings her riding crop up and swings it around using her magic to gather the pieces of the roof and forming it into a pseudo giant spear. She then swings her riding crop and "throws" the makeshift spear at the bullhead.

The Fire Woman shoots several blasts of flame to stop the oncoming threat. She seems to stop it midair, breaking them apart back into pieces of cement, and in response stops firing it. The Witch though adds more magic into the fragments forming it back into the makeshift spear and having it continue on its course for the the cockpit.

The leader sees this and in response tilts the bullhead toward the spear. It makes contact and scatters hitting one of the engines, but not damaging it. The Witch then moves her riding crop through the air in a sideways chopping motion. This in turn causes the fragments of the spear to fly and form into three different streams, hitting the bullhead again from three different directions.

The giant young man was amazed at what he saw, he had never seen anyone do something like this before. It was like the stories his parents would tell him before he went to bed. This is what is he always wanted to be a protector, a hero, a Hunter.

The Fire Woman struggled to keep her balance from the oncoming assault, but was soon able to regain her footing and brought her arms closed together around her head. She focused then released a large fire blast incinerating the streams of cement completely.

The giant young man then realized that the Fire Woman now had the upper hand, the crimson hooded girl noticed this as well. Her face said "She needs help.", and the rest of her followed. Her giant red scythe then transformed collapsing the scythe blade and changing it into a large gun barrel. The Young man and Witch saw this and looked on in hope that she could stop them. For they could do nothing but stand and watch as the hooded girl did her best to shoot the Fire Woman, but to no avail.

The Fire Woman was able to block the bullets with a small barrier as big as a shield. The girl stopped and couldn't think of what to do next. The Fire Woman saw this and decided to end this game. The Fire Woman brought both of her hands together and focused once more.

The Giant young man looked down and saw that the roof all around the three of them was starting to glow and burn with extreme heat. Out of instinct he quickly grabbed the two women and pushed them about several feet away from the blast leaving himself there to take the entirety of the attack.

As he was engulfed in flames and the two girls hit the roof, the bullhead started to close up and fly away. The Witch quickly stood up and looked at the bullhead as it stated to fly away. All she could see before it closed was the glowing red eye of the Fire Woman. She then turned her attention back to young man, as she did the red hooded girl started to get up.

They both looked into the blast zone and found the young man on one knee with his arms up protecting his face. He starts to slowly relax his arms and stand up. He then looks down at his clothes that were now mostly burned to a crisp. His navy blue jeans were now in tatters near his legs, luckily not around his crotch area. His navy blue hoodie was in the same condition, but the entire thing was burned.

As he stood up the burnt hoodie started to crack and fall to the floor, revealing his true nature. When he stood up right two small black round fuzzy ears appeared on top of his head. The giant young man saw the two girls looking at him, so he smiled at them and crossed his arms telling them that he was ok.

Then the red hooded spoke to the Witch. "You're a Huntress. Can I have your autograph?", she asked in amazement.

A few minutes later

The red hooded girl and The giant young man sat at a large squad table, in the middle of an interrogation room. It was dimly lit with only one light over their heads.

The red hooded girl seemed to be in a sad mood and the young man seemed to be calm. He noticed her look and decided to help cheer her up. "Maybe if I say something funny, it might cheer her up.", he thought to himself.

"I never introduced myself, my name is **Bernardo Oso Guardián** , but my friends call me **Big Bear**.", Bernardo said with a smile and his right hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you Bernardo my name is Ruby Rose, but you can call me Ruby.", Ruby said with a small smile as she tried to shake his gigantic hand. Ruby suddenly felt more relaxed and calm, she didn't feel so nervous now. She felt like she wanted to get to know Bernardo, he gave off a good feeling.

"I've never seen anyone with that kind of weapon before, what you did was amazing.", He said with his eyes wide. "Me! What about you! You took two shots straight to the face and came out unscathed... well except for your clothes.", Ruby said with a small giggle. "You know what I was wondering why it was so breezy in here.", Bernardo said with a big grin. This made Ruby smile and laugh, Bernardo laughed along with her.

"I have another question. What kind of faunas are you? I've never seen those kind of ears before.", Ruby asked curiously. "Well to tell you the truth...", he started to say before the door to the interrogation room opened.

Walked in was the Witch who tried help to stop the criminals from escaping. She was clearly mad at the two youngsters. She walked over to the area behind Ruby and started to pace. "I hope you realize that both of your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady and young sir.", she said almost drilling her eyes at them. Bernardo had been through this before, you made a wrong decision you have to live with the consequences. He'd already learned this lesson plenty of times, but he knew that standing up for the old shopkeeper was the right thing to do.

"You both put yourself's and others in great danger...", she continued before Ruby defended herself. "They started it!", she pleaded. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back...", the Witch said almost warmly. This made Ruby and Bernardo both slightly smile at that before the Witch continued. "And a slap on the wrist.", the Witch said coldly. She then brought down her riding crop on the table making both Ruby and Bernardo jump back slightly. "Eeek!", Ruby squeaked in response to the Witch's action. Bernardo kept quiet even at that, he was currently reliving a bad memory he had as a child that involved his mother and a large belt.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet the both of you.", the Witch said almost disgusted. The sound of new footsteps brought Bernardo back to reality and he focused on the silhouette that was making its way into the room. His nose started to twitch because he smelt something... something familiar, but something he hadn't had in years.

The figure walked into the room and revealed itself in the light. It was a man that gave off a weird feeling to Bernardo. The man appears to be a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Interestingly, he has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. "Ruby Rose and Bernardo Guardián...", the man said as he saw the two youngsters. He then leaned in and looked closely into Ruby's eyes. "You... have silver eyes.", he said softly. "Umm", Ruby said confused. "And you... have a warm smile.", the man said to Bernardo, who was equally confused as Ruby.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?", he asked suddenly changing the subject. The Witch next to him pulled up a small device and played a video of Ruby fighting against the henchmen with her giant scythe.

"S-Signal Academy.", Ruby said nervously. "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?", the man asked slightly amazed. Bernardo turned to look at Ruby, curious to learn the answer to the man's question.

"Well one teacher in particular.", Ruby said confidently. "I see...", the man said expectingly. He then placed a plate of cookies and honey biscuits down on the table right in front of Ruby and Bernardo. Ruby hesitantly attempted to grab a cookie, she wasn't sure if it was alright to eat it or not. Bernardo on the other hand was doing his best to control himself, he was doing the same as Ruby.

Ruby then grabbed a cookie and put it in her mouth..., then another... and another until she quickly started to devour all of the cookies. Bernardo quickly grabbed one honey biscuit and took a slow bite and relaxed.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow.", he man said as his eyes wandered as if he was reliving a memory. "Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!", Ruby said with her mouth full. This gained Bernardo's attention and for a moment he forgot about the treats he was brought.

Ruby then swallowed her food and wiped her mouth. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!", she said happily. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like- Hoowaaah! Witchaaa!", she continued as she demonstrated with "ninja moves". "So I've noticed.", the man said calmly. He put his coffee cup onto the table and continued. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?", he asked clearly intrigued.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress.", Ruby said seriously. Bernardo remained silent, this man was having a deep conversation with Ruby and he had a gut feeling that he was going to be next.

"You want to slay monsters?", he asked slightly sarcastically. "Yeah. I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'. I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really , gosh, you know!", she said happily.

The Witch gave her a worried look and the man kept his calm look. Bernardo however tried to keep back laughter. "She reminds me of my sister.", he thought.

The man then spoke after a moment of silence, "Do you know who I am?". "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon.", Ruby said calmly. "Hello", Ozpin said warmly. "Nice to meet you.", Ruby said kindly. Bernardo went wide eyed, he didn't realize that he was in the presence of a headmaster especially the headmaster of Beacon.

"You want to come to my school?", Ozpin asked his tone slightly serious. "More than anything.", Ruby said her voice almost pleading. Ozpin looked back at the Witch with a equally pleasing look. The Witch had a motherly look of "Alright". Ozpin smiled, "Have your bags packed and the ship leaves at seven in the morning. Welcome to Beacon."

Ruby remained quiet for a moment before she burst into happy cheering. "This is so awesome! I have to make sure I pack everything, I need my toothbrush, my clothes, my repair kit for my weapon!", Ruby said loudly. "Calm down Ruby, this gentleman was quiet when I spoke to you. So will you remain quiet in the meantime?", Ozpin asked calmly. "Yessir.", Ruby said blushing from her outburst.

Ozpin then turned his attention to Bernardo, "Now care to explain how you were able to receive to blasts of fire directly and come out unscathed, catch a sword with your bare hand, and break it?"

"It's just something I've always been able to do... and my strength I've had that since I was a little. It only keeps growing every day.", Bernardo said calmly. "So I see.", Ozpin said calmly. "Another thing that's odd about you... Is your name. I've only ever heard that name from one person and he was one of the fiercest fighters I've ever seen.", Ozpin said slightly amazed. "Was his Bemabe Guardián by any chance?", Bernardo asked nervously.

"Why yes, your father was a very great warrior before he ran off with a female scientist/Huntress he fell in love with. They both ran off with an experiment that was meant for so much more.", Ozpin said slightly sad. **"Wait what are you talking about? I was never told this!"** , Bernardo said his voice starting to grow in volume. "Bernardo I will explain everything to you, but you need to remain calm.", Ozpin said sternly. The Witch slowly reached down for her riding crop and Ruby sat there wide eyed.

Bernardo sat back down and started to slow his breathing. "Alright, I'll listen.", he said calmly. Ozpin grabbed the device from the Witch. "Bernardo there is a lot of stuff to tell you, I'll put it bluntly...You were made to be a weapon.", Ozpin started to say seriously. Bernardo started to sulk at that comment. "But your parents saw something more than that. They took you and ran away to raise you, to help you realize that your strength was given to you to help those around you.", Ozpin said. Bernardo looked up from his sulk and wondered if he was right.

"Bernardo, what do you want to do with your life?", Ozpin asked suddenly. Bernardo thought to himself for a moment, he never thought this far ahead. He always put his family's well being before his own. "I-I've always wanted to help those who couldn't protect themselves and to help those who's hearts have grown cold to the good bright side of life.", he said confidently. "When everything has fallen to darkness and everyone has lost hope, I want to be the one who lifts their spirits. I've been in the slums and I've seen what happens to those who can't help themselves.", he said with a warm smile.

Ozpin smiled softly, Ruby had a lone tear trail down her cheek, and the Witch looked at him in curiosity. "That's a very admiral thing to aspire to young man, but what if I told you I could help you? To put you onto the road to your dream, to give you a place at Beacon. I can help you to understand who you truly are.", Ozpin asked Bernardo with interest. Bernardo thought for a moment thinking about who he would be leaving behind.

"I can never leave, especially with condition my family is in presently.", Bernardo said slightly saddened. "I understand that your family is financially poor, but I could make you a deal... Come to my school and I promise you that they will be taken care of.", Ozpin said calmly. "I would say you have yourself a deal Headmaster Ozpin.", Bernardo said as extended his hand out to shake Ozpin's. Ruby had a big smile on her face and was happy she was not going to Beacon alone.

The Next Day

Ruby and Bernardo were the first ones onto the ship with other new students slowly starting to arrive. "Well that was a rough night, if I do say so myself.", Ruby said with an awkward smile. "It wasn't all that bad, I've had worse. Besides we're going to Beacon. This is going to be great.", Bernardo said with a big grin. "Wait this entire time you weren't upset about what Ozpin told you?", Ruby asked amazed. "No I was devastated when I heard that, but I'm not one to cry. So what if I was made to have these abilities, it's what I do with them that defines me.", he said with a warm smile.

"Well I just hope everything goes well for me.", Ruby said with a slight sadness in her voice. "Why would you say that Ruby?", Bernardo asked. "I've been moved up by two years, I don't want anyone to think I'm special. More importantly my friends are back at Signal.", she said with a frown. Bernardo could relate to her, there were many times he couldn't make friends because people were scared of his size. "Hey cheer up! I'm your friend now. I've got to count as like what three friends because I'm so big.", he said with a big laugh. This made Ruby started to laugh as well, "You know what you're right."

"Especially with this new gear I got from Ozpin.", he said as he stepped back and looked at himself. His burned clothes were discarded and replaced by new ones that made him feel comfortable.

He now wore a hoodie with a zipper that was indigo blue, the sleeves were slightly rolled up and he wore a new pair of black fingerless gloves. He was also wearing a pair of new pants that were brown. His new shoes matched his hoodie with indigo blue and black stripes. Finally he had shoulder armor on each one of his shoulders with the leather straps crossing his torso in a gladiatorial fashion. He puts his hands through his hair pushing it back and leaving a few curls hang in the front. "Muy guapo.", he said proudly. **(Very Handsome.)**

 **"Ruby?!",** a loud feminine voice called out. Ruby and Bernardo turned to see a girl quickly walk up to them. Bernardo's eyes went wide, his mouth agape, and time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. In walked a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her hair is a golden blonde and it hangs all the way down to her hips. Her eyes are a light purple, making Bernardo stare in amazement.

This young woman seems to make Bernardo stop in his tracks. He checks himself to make sure his clothes are straight. "What are you doing here?", the young blonde asks Ruby. "Hey Yang. Professor Ozpin accepted me and wants me to come to Beacon, because I tried to stop a dust shop from being robbed.", Ruby said with a big smile.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!", Yang said as she hugged Ruby tightly. She had a big smile on her face. "Please stop.", Ruby said embarrassingly. Yang then looked up at Bernardo who was over a foot taller than her. The thing that stood out about this guy besides his size, was that he had two extra animal ears in top of his head. Her smile slowly disappeared and was replaced by a look of curiosity. "Ruby. Who's your giant friend?", Yang asked as she let Ruby go from the hug.

Bernardo was snapped back into reality and he looked at Yang. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Bernardo Oso Guardián, my friends call me 'Big Bear'.", he said calmly with a small bow. He then reached out and gently grabbed her hand. "It's an honor to meet you señorita.", he said with a slightly suave manner. He then got down onto one knee and delicately kissed her hand. Yang was sort of stunned by this and had a light blush on her cheeks. Bernardo slowly stood back up and looked right back at Yang, their eyes locked.

"Ummm... Heeellllooo. Anyone in there? Yang! Bernardo!", Ruby said frantically. This snapped them out of their "trance". "Never met someone like you before.", Yang said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her arm. "I do my best to make a good first impression.", Bernardo said with a smile. "If all you wanted was a kiss Big guy all you had to do was ask.", Yang said as she placed her hands on her hips. "No a gentleman needs to earn a kiss, especially from a 'llama oro' such as yourself.", he said in his suave manner again.

"What does that mean?", she asked curiously. "It means **'golden flame'**.", he said calmly. She looked at him and tilted her head slightly, and looked him up and down. "This is going to be an interesting year.", Yang said with a big grin. Bernardo could feel chills go down his spine from her look, this girl was something else. "He actually helped me stop the thieves, and he saved my life and a Huntress that stepped in to help.", Ruby said with a smile. "Ruby I take back what I was going to say, I thought you might the bees knees' when we get to Beacon. Though now I think that Bernardo here might be taking the spotlight.", Yang said as she slapped his back in approval.

Ruby pulled Bernardo down to her level and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, I don't do so good in the spotlight." "I like helping people. It's what I do.", Bernardo said with a smile. "Come on Ruby aren't you excited?", Yang asked her sister. "Of course I'm excited. I got moved ahead two years. I just don't want people to think I'm special or anything.", Ruby said with a sigh. Yang slowly walked up to Ruby and and put her arm around her and looked her in the eye. "But you are special.", Yang said as she gave her sister a warm smile. Ruby kept her small frown, but her sister's words had some affect.

Bernardo would have added to Yang's sentence, but the news seemingly got loudly and drew everyone's attention to the screens. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Back to you, Lisa.", the newsman said. "So that's his name, better than white coat or leader I suppose.", Bernardo thought to himself.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...", the Anchorwoman continued before the screen shut off. "Thank goodness, I don't want to feel like the elephant in the room.", Bernardo thought to himself.

The main screen then brought up a new image, in the image which turned out to be a video stood the Witch.

She stood with her hands behind her back and her tone sounding more welcoming than it did when she spoke last night after the robbery. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!", the Witch said. Her voice slightly echoed through the ship, causing everybody to turn and face the screen. Yang was the only one to ask a question. "Who's that?", she asked. Her question was immediately answered. "My name is Gylnda Goodwitch.", Ms. Goodwitch said. "Oh", was all Yang could say before Ms. Goodwitch continued.

"You are among a privileged few have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.", Ms. Goodwitch said as her image faded from the screen.

"Wow!", Ruby said as she walked up to the windows. Yang smiled at this, Bernardo saw this and couldn't help but chuckle. Everyone couldn't help but marvel at the view that they could now see. They both walked next to Ruby and saw the amazing view. Ruby pointed towards a academy with students walking towards its front gates. "Look you can see Signal from up here!", she said in an excited tone and a big smile.

Her smile soon faded and her excited tone became sad. "I guess home isn't too far after all.", she said sadly. Yang put her arm on Ruby to cheer her up. "Beacon's our home, now.", said Yang. Bernardo walked up to the Ruby's left shoulder and looked down at his two new friends. "Ruby don't worry. Home is where the heart is. Whether you find it in yourself or from the people around you.", he said with a warm smile. This made Ruby smile just a little, before they they heard some odd noises.

Ruby, Yang, and Bernardo all turned their heads to see someone leaning against the window with hands around their mouth. A blond haired young man was having trouble keeping his breakfast down, and he clearly wasn't enjoying the view. He did his best to make his way towards the exit of the ship.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone.", Yang said as the young man passed by. "It was a nice moment while it lasted.", Ruby said optimistically. "I hope he'll be alright.", said Bernardo. "I wonder who we're gonna meet.", Yang said changing the subject. "I just hope they're better than 'vomit boy'", said Ruby. "Hey. All we have to do is be nice and stay optimistic.", Bernardo said with a smile. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!", Ruby said frantically.

"Gross...gross...gross!", Yang started to repeat disgusted by her situation. Bernardo grabbed a white handkerchief from his pocket and got down onto one knee. "Hold still Yang. Let me clean it up for you.", He said calmly. He bent down and stuck his hand out to Yang. "Here allow me señorita.", Bernardo said in a gentle manner. Yang slowly gave him her leg. He soon wiped it clean of the vomit. "See was that so hard?", Bernardo asked.

Yang gave him a slight smile, "You can't just be this nice and get into Beacon. After I do a few things you and I going to fight. I want to see what you can do." Bernardo's reply was an awkward smile. He had never punched a girl before!

 **My second Fanfic and it involves my first Original Character. As always please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. RWBY: The Man Bear Chapter 2

**Rwbby: The Man-Bear**

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon part**

Three giant airships slowly made their way to Beacon Academy, the first just dropping a ramp for the students to walk out onto. A small crowd of students walked along followed by Yang, Ruby, and Bernardo all of them in the middle of the crowd of students.

As they walked down a long pathway to the school Bernardo couldn't help but marvel at the gardens that surrounded Beacon. "This place is amazing!", he thought to himself. They kept walking until they were right in front of the gates to Beacon. Bernardo then started to feel small.

"This is a school?! It's so huge!", he said amazed. "Signal was maybe half as big as this. You make it sound like you've never been to a school before.", Yang said to Bernardo. Bernardo's pace slowed and he looked at the ground. "Well it's true..., I never went to school I was home schooled by my parents.", he said nervously. Ruby hit Yang with her elbow. "Ow! I'm sorry.", Yang said sadly. "It's alright you didn't know and besides my parents taught me a lot.", Bernardo said with a smile.

"Bernardo I never asked where are you from anyway?", Ruby asked curiously. "I'll tell you another time, besides I think we have something to do here right.", he said looking to Yang. Ruby's eyes started to get big and she was starting to stare at other students weapons as they walked by. Her face said everything she was a weapon nut. "Ohh! Ooh! Guys! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!", Ruby said very excited. Ruby started to somehow float away towards said weapons. "You want me to go get her?", Bernardo asked Yang. "Nah I got this.", she said as she grabbed Ruby by her red hood.

"Easy there little sister. They're just weapons.", Yang said trying to calm down Ruby. "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!", Ruby said arguing with her sister's point. "Oddly enough she's right Yang, if our weapon doesn't feel like it's apart of us then what's the point of having one in the first place.", he said agreeing with Ruby. Ruby nodded her hand in approval with a big smile on her face. She suddenly stopped and looked at Bernardo in slight confusion. "Speaking of which, Bernardo where's your weapon? I haven't seen it yet." Bernardo twiddled with his fingers nervously, "Well I could never find one that was durable enough to last against my strength, but Ozpin did tell me my parents were working on one for me. It should be here in a few days."

"Well at least I get to hang out with my sister and my new best friend!", Ruby happily as she jumped for joy. " Ruby you should keep trying to meet new people and make new friends, don't just focus on their weapons.", Yang said trying to help her sister. "Why would I need to make more friends when I have you two?", asked Ruby. Suddenly four people that neither Ruby or Bernardo have ever seen before suddenly zoomed in from out of nowhere right next to Yang.

"Well... Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye.", Yang said as she zipped past Ruby and Bernardo at insane speeds. This caused the both of them to become dizzy and disoriented. "Wait. Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? ...Do we even have dorms?", Ruby said as she spun around dizzily. "I'm here for you Ruby, but first help me stop the world from spinning!", Bernardo said as he kept spinning until he fell back onto several white luggage bags. "We don't know what we're doing...", Ruby said right before she tripped over Bernardo.

Bernardo then heard one of the angriest voices he'd heard in a very long time, it almost sounded familiar. "What are you doing!?", a girl asked furiously as she stood over the friends. Ruby and Bernardo started to get back up from their fall. At first Bernardo remained silent curious to find out who this familiar person was, but it was rude not to apologize to a lady. "I apologize for my friend and I. We're not having a good first day as you can see.", he said as he helped Ruby up. Bernardo was still down on one knee giving the angry girl the height advantage for the moment, he also had a weird feeling and decided to quickly put his hood over his head.

Bernardo looked at the girl for a second to take in the details of her attire. The girl is dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays what appears to be a family crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

She also wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

She also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon. Her appearance gives off a sort of royalty vibe.

"Apologize?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?", the girl asked clearly upset. "Squashing your belonging miss?", Bernardo said as he picked up one of the luggage cases. "Gimme that!", the girl said as she yanked it from Bernardo's hands. She immediately opened it up to inspect its contents. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry.", she said in her pompous tone. Bernardo then started to run his chin while he thought to himself. **"Schee? Where have I heard that before?"**

"What are you, brain dead?", the girl said seemingly dissing him off at the same time. "Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!", she continued. Bernardo's attention was somewhere else though. The girl kept shaking a glass bottle of red Dust around causing it to form into the air. It must have crept into Ruby's nose, because she was going to sneeze. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?", the girl said annoyingly loud. It was already too late to cover Ruby's nose up, so he went with the second best option.

He quickly raised his right arm in an odd manner. He held it up as if each was holding a shield, and then his body was outlined by a blue glow. **"Bearskin Shield!",** he shouted. As quickly as he said those words Ruby and the "princess" were quickly covered by the same glow that surrounded him. Right when the blue glow had fully covered them Ruby sneezed causing a large explosion right where all three of them stood. Within the explosion small icicles formed and quickly disappeared, as did lighting and sparks of energy. The glass bottle the princess held onto flew across the courtyard landing at the feet of another girl.

As the smoke cleared the princess started to yell once more until she noticed a blue glow about her. "Unbeliev...able.", she said as she looked at her hands. The glass bottle of Dust was then picked up by the girl and she then turned to find where at the commotion was coming from. She turned and saw a curious sight. The princess then looked up at Bernardo who was starting to stand up and pat himself down from all the soot. The princess started to stare very hard at him, because his hood had been blown back down to shoulders. "What? Is there something in my hair?", he asked nonchalantly.

Ruby's eyes were filled with stars she finally got to see Bernardo's semblance in action. "Are you alright miss?", he asked the princess as he reached out for her hand. She pulled back her hand and was shocked by the mere size of him, he stood over two feet taller than her. She was shocked at first, but then quickly regained her annoying attitude. "What kind of fanuas are you? I've never seen one like you before.", she said curiously. "You can't tell?... I'm a **Bear fanuas** and I'm now attending Beacon Academy. As well as my friend here Ruby Rose.", Bernardo said as he motioned to himself and Ruby.

"Why would Beacon allow a little girl and a giant brute to be students? This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!", the princess said annoyingly. Ruby then couldn't take it anymore; she wasn't going to let this girl talk to her friend like that. She stepped in front of Bernardo and was about two feet away from the princess' face.

"Hey, he said he was sorry, Princess!", Ruby said emphasizing the word princess. Another voice then chimed in grabbing everyone's attention. "It's Heiress, actually.", a girl said as she walked up to the group.

Bernardo turned to face the new voice, it sounded almost like a Cheshire Cat that was making itself known. The voice belonged to a young girl she wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. Her zippers are emblazoned with an awkward symbol. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering what Bernardo would assume is her weapon.

She is a young girl of light complexion, similar to Ruby and the princess. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.", the cat eyed girl said calmly. "Finally, some recognition!", the now known Weiss said with pride. "The same company infamous for controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.", cat eyes continued her tone growing slightly serious. "What- How dare-!", Weiss said clearly appalled by what car eyes just said. Bernardo and Ruby looked at each other and couldn't help but grin at Weiss' reaction.

All Weiss could say was "Ugh!", as she swiped the glass bottle of dust from the cat eyed girl. She then stormed off towards the school, her butlers in tow carting off her belongings. As she stormed off Ruby then yelled an apology. "I promise I'll make this up to you!", Ruby said clearly sorry for what she did. "I guess we're not the only ones having a rough first day, huh Ruby?", Bernardo said trying to cheer her up. She gave him a weak smile, then turned her head to start a conversation with the cat eyed girl.

The cat eyed girl was already about ten yards away from them walking in the opposite direction. Bernardo sniffed the air from where the girl just stood. "Smells like I'm not the only fanuas here, but I wonder why she's hiding her true identity?", he thought to himself. Ruby then slouched down and sat down in the middle of the walkway. "Welcome to Beacon.", Ruby said weakly. Bernardo didn't like seeing anyone like this, he was trying to think of a way to cheer her up. He squat down next to her and patted her shoulder in support.

That was until someone walked up to them and introduced themselves. "Hey, I'm Jaune.", he said in a slightly nervous manner. He offered his hand to Ruby to help pick her up, Bernardo would have done it himself but he seemed to be a cool guy. "Maybe he'll be a distraction to Ruby's bad day.", Bernardo thought to himself. "Ruby.", Ruby said in the same manner. The blonde headed young man then turned his head to look at Bernardo who was starting to stand back up. "Bernardo.", Bernardo said calmly. The young man's eyes widened slightly, amazed at how tall Bernardo was. He would have asked how tall he was, but Ruby got his attention.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?", Ruby said as she did her best to hide her laughter.

A few minutes later

Ruby, Jaune, and Bernardo were all walking down a path through a lavish garden. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!", Jaune said slightly nervous.

Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers. Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops.

He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath.

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind.", said Ruby. "Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?", said Jaune trying to get Ruby back for calling him Vomit-Boy. "He he he he.", laughed Bernardo.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident.", Ruby said getting a little upset. "I don't know Ruby, it just depends on your perspective during that 'accident'.", Bernardo said trying to get them to stop their little argument.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!", Jaune said confidently. "Do they?", Ruby said seriously. "Ooooh! I'm not even on the receiving end of that one and I still felt it hurt my manly pride!", Bernardo said dramatically. Jaune quickly responded to this. "They will. Well, I hope they will...", Jaune said quickly losing confidence. "I mean my mom always said that... never mind.", he said nervously.

"Hey Jaune your not the only one that's follows what their parents say, I'm going off of what my parents taught me. I've never actually been to a school before..., of any kind.", Bernardo said trying to cheer up Jaune. "Well I don't feel as alone in that department anymore. Thanks Bernardo.", Jaune said with a little confidence.

For a few moments they walked in silence until Ruby decided to talk about something else. "So I got this thing.", Ruby said as she opened up Crescent Rose. She wasn't looking where she was and almost hit Bernardo who jumped out of the way. Jaune tenses up and took a step back, "Whoa! Is that a scythe?!"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle.", Ruby said proudly. "A wha-?", Jaune asked before Ruby simplified it for him. "It's also a gun.", responded Ruby. "Whoa. That's cool.", Jaune said amazed. "High velocity? So that's how you were able to change direction so quickly!", Bernardo said as he remembered the fight from the night before.

"Actually it's a mixture of my weapon and my semblance. My uncle gave me the idea, helped me to build Crescent Rose, and even taught me how fight!", Ruby said her eyes aglow.

"What about you Jaune? What's your weapon?", Bernardo asked curiously. Jaune started to get quiet. "I have this...", he said sheepishly. He pulled a medieval sword out from a sheath on his left hip. "And the sheath also becomes my shield.", he continued to speak nervously. "Looks more like a family heirloom.", Ruby said honestly.

Bernardo's eyes stared to widen with astonishment.

Jaune hung his head in embarrassment and let out a sigh. Bernardo tapped his shoulder. Jaune looked up at him with curious eyes. "May I?", Bernardo asked pointing to Jaune's sword. Jaune was hesitant at first, but soon handed it to Bernardo. "This is a very durable sword and shield you have here Jaune. Watch this!", Bernardo said as he jumped back and started to swing the sword around.

As he swung, each swipe of the sword carried wind behind the swing. Jaune's eyes widened at what he saw. After a few swings Bernardo stopped and gave the sword back to Jaune. "That's one incredibly durable sword you have there Jaune.", Bernardo said with a smile. "H...h..how can you tell?", Jaune asked coming back from his stupor. "I say that, because if this were made from regular steel it would have shattered from my strength alone.", Bernardo said his voice growing slightly serious.

"Ok well I do believe we must be going.", Bernardo said with a smile. Ruby and Jaune began to follow the giant. As they began to walk Ruby started up another conversation. "So Jaune, why did you help us out back there, in the courtyard?",Ruby asked curiously.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'", Jaune said with confidence. "She sounds like a very wise woman!", Bernardo said with a big grin. This made Bernardo extremely happy, not many people his age listened to their parents as much as he did. It was good to see that Jaune believed in what his mother had told him.

"Hmmm... Hey, where are we going?", Ruby asked curiously. "Oh, I dunno, I was following you.", Jaune said slightly confused. "I was following you two.", said Bernardo. "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?", asked Jaune. Ruby snickered in response. "Is uh... Is that a 'no'", asked Jaune. "That's a 'no'", Ruby responded.

That's when Bernardo began to look around. "Well if I remember correctly, there were people walking the opposite direction as us.", Bernardo said looking behind him. He turned around completely and came to a conclusion from what he saw. "It seems everyone was headed to that big building, and where there's a big building there's an auditorium.", Bernardo said confidently.

"What are we waiting for; let's go we might already be late.", Ruby said in a hurried manner. Jaune and Bernardo followed without question.

As they made their way to the large building and walked into the main hall, they found everyone that had arrived on the airships. The entire crowd was split into two like a church with a lane right down the middle of the crowd. Many of the new students looked at Bernardo in awe, he was a giant among them. He stood over everyone and surprisingly he had a warm smile on his face. Still most people felt intimidated by his size alone.

As they made their way through the crowd someone grabbed Ruby and Bernardo's attention."Ruby! Bernardo! Over here! I saved you both some spots!", Yang said as she waved at them. "Hey we gotta go! We'll see you after the ceremony!", Ruby said as she rushed to her sister leaving Bernardo behind.

"Hey, wait! Great. Where am I suppose to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?", Jaune said slightly worried. "It's ok Jaune remember, what you're looking for will always come from where you least expect it.", said Bernardo. He patted Jaune on the back for reassurance. "Good luck Jaune, remember you ever need help with anything or just wanna talk; I'm here for you brother.", Bernardo said with a smile.

"Thanks Bernardo.", Jaune said with his head held a little higher. Bernardo then began to walk to where Yang and Ruby were. As he was walking he quickly looked back and could see a red-headed girl with golden armor looking pretty hard at Jaune. He smiled and thought to himself, **"Jaune doesn't even have to try, because I think someone already found him."**

Bernardo was brought back to reality when he heard Ruby's voice grow louder. " You mean since you ditched us and we almost exploded!?", Ruby said clearly annoyed. "Yikes, Meltdown already?", Yang responded. "No we had an unfortunate accident, but everything turned out alright in the end.", Bernardo said as walked up to them.

"Wait, you had a meltdown too Bernardo?", Yang said as she gave him a friendly smile. Bernardo responded with a raised eyebrow. "No, I literally almost exploded a hole in front of the of the school. If Bernardo hadn't of shielded us then I wouldn't be here right now. There was fire... and I think some ice.", Ruby said still annoyed and tired. "I think there was some lightning and energy flying around as well.", Bernardo said raising a finger to grab their attention.

"Are you two being sarcastic?", Yang said with a grin. "Ugh, I wish!", Ruby said clearly upset. The moment Ruby spoke those words Bernardo could see a certain white haired princess, with a scowl on her point, and it was pointed directly at Ruby.

"We tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at us! And then I sneezed!", Ruby said in a rushed manner. "Uh... Ruby.", Bernardo said trying to get her attention. "Hold on Bernardo let me finish!", Ruby said almost snapping at him.

"And then I exploded! And then she started to yell again, but stopped when she saw that Bernardo protected us from the blast. And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at us!", Ruby said before she was interrupted. "You!", Weiss yelled causing Ruby to jump into Yang's arms.

"Oh God, it's happening again!", Ruby said in a fearful tone. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!", Weiss yelled at Ruby. Yang's eyes went wide with realization that Ruby was right. "Oh my god, you really exploded.", Yang said in amazement.

 **"Enough!",** Bernardo growled. "It was an accident and luckily I was able to shield everyone from the explosion, so in the end no one got hurt. Now can you stop yelling at my friend?", Bernardo said calmly.

Weiss' eyes grew wider at seeing Bernardo grow angry for a second. She took a second to calm down and resume what she wanted to say. She then immediately raised a pamphlet up to Bernardo's eye level, which was difficult because he was so tall. The pamphlet read **"Dust: For Dummies".**

Before Weiss could speak Bernardo stopped her by raising his hand. "Do you really think that we would come to Beacon without knowing what Dust is?", Bernardo asked with a small growl. Weiss was in a slight state of awe, but she kept her cool. Bernardo then offered her an open hand to shake. "Look, I apologize for what happened. I hope that we can keep this incident behind us and be friends. My name is Bernardo Oso Guardían, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Weiss Schnee.", he said warmly.

Weiss was slowly moving her hand to him until a certain red and black ball of sunshine butted in. "I'm really sorry Weiss! Is there anything I do to make things up to you?!", Ruby said frantically.

Weiss resumed her glare at Ruby. "You really want to start making things up to me?", asked Weiss. Ruby was quick to answer, "Absolutely!"

Weiss then shoved the pamphlet into Ruby's face and put it into Ruby's hands. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again.", Weiss said rudely. Bernardo looked at Yang for some help. "Look, it sounds like you three got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just you all just start over and try to be friends, okay?", Yang said trying to help her sister and new friend.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!", Ruby said as she extended her hand to Weiss. Bernardo kept quiet and decided to see what Weiss would say.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!", Weiss said extremely sarcastically. The boy she pointed to was coincidently Jaune, and he was able to hear what Weiss said about him too. That immediately grabbed his attention and all he could say was, "hmmgh?"

"Wow, really?", Ruby asked. "No!", Weiss said bluntly. Bernardo couldn't even form words at the moment, he grabbed the bridge of his nose in response and sighed. Suddenly the ringing of a microphone grabbed his attention. He looked up to see Headmaster Ozpin and Vice Headmistress Goodwitch standing on the stage.

"Ahem... I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.", Ozpin said his words sounding empty; like he wasn't fully there.

As he started to walk off Ms. Goodwitch took the stand and gave a final announcement. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed!", she said giving a final piece of advice.

Bernardo wasn't the only one to notice Ozpin didn't sound like himself. "He seemed kind of off.", Yang commented. "Almost like he wasn't even there.", Ruby said sounding slightly confused. The topic was soon interrupted by Jaune who came closer to Weiss and commented, "I'm a natural blond, you know!" Weiss put her head into her hand and Bernardo couldn't help but smile at her predicament.

Suddenly Bernardo felt the hood of his hoodie being pulled forcing him to follow. "Woah! What's going on!?", he said in a panic. "Come on big guy! You still owe me a fight!", Yang said happily. Bernardo didn't want to rip his new clothes, so he did his best to follow along with Yang. Weiss was confused at this amazing with Jaune who just as confused.

"Wait, are they going to have a duel? Right now?", Jaune asked confused. "I still have a few things to do before the day is done. Good day!", Weiss said as she stormed off. Jaune was about to stop her before Ruby grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Come on Jaune! Let's go watch!", Ruby said in an excited voice.

They walked for about five minutes before they came across the same courtyard they arrived at. Yang let go of Bernardo's hood and took another ten paces before turning back around to face him. Ruby and Jaune stood further back away from them, so that they wouldn't get in the way. "Any ground rules you want to set señoríta.", Bernardo as he stretched. "No, I think we're good. But I do have a question before we start. Are you okay fighting without a weapon?", Yang asked with a smile. "No I'm good, it puts us on an even grounds.", Bernardo said with final stretch of his arms.

"I don't think so.", Yang said in a sing-song manner. Bernardo raised an eyebrow at this. "I wonder what she means?", he thought to himself. "Ruby can you be the referee!?", Yang said yelling across the courtyard. "You betcha sis!", Ruby said giving her sister a thumbs up. "You ready big guy?", asked Yang. Bernardo raised his hands up and spread his fingers out curving them, forming an open palm along with his fingers looking like elongated claws. To put it short his hands looked like big bear paws. He got into a stance and took a deep breath. "¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!", he shouted at Yang. (Come on! Show me what you got!)

Yang deployed her gauntlets and then quickly rushed Bernardo, bringing her right fist back and aiming for Bernardo's gut. He crossed his arms and braced himself. When Yang's fist met with Bernardo's arms, the ground beneath him started to slightly crack under his feet. Bernardo kept his strength up exactly equal to the amount of strength Yang was giving him.

She then gave him a big smirk and used her gauntlets to fire herself away from him and then immediately fired again changing her direction throwing another punch at him. He had to jump out of the way and keep on his toes. He wasn't one for hitting women, even if they tried to fight him like this girl.

Yang quickly changed her direction again and launched some dust charges at Bernardo causing him to jump back. "Ok, time to put a little more effort into this fight!", he thought to himself. As Yang charged him again and Bernardo started to throw a few attacks at her. He quickly launched an open palm at Yang, but because of her smaller size she ducked down and avoided the attack. She was in his face now and didn't show any mercy on him. She then fired in quick succession five shots into Bernardo's chest.

He went flying back almost hitting a wall. He dug his hands into the concrete beneath him, stopping his momentum. **"So, you're a boxer! I can keep up with this!",** he shouted at her. **"Come on big guy give me your best!"** , she shouted giving him a big smile.

Bernardo picked himself up and then rushed Yang. Keeping his hands and arms open he threw his open palms at her in faster succession. This forced her to keep her arms up to block and forced her to step back. Bernardo saw this and then leg sweeped her knocking her down. He quickly jumped back and took his stance. He wasn't about to anyone while they were down, that not how anyone should fight.

Yang quickly jumped back up and looked Bernardo in the eye. **"Ok big guy, hope you can keep up."** , Yang said launching herself at him much faster than before.

Bernardo was ready, he increased his own speed keeping up with her. For some odd reason they were able to block or parry each other's attack, almost as if they were synchronized with each other. This went on for a few minutes and Bernardo's mind began to wonder. **"It almost feels like we're dancing with each other, but if we keep fighting like this than no one will win."** , he thought to himself. He thought too soon, for Yang already had another strategy in mind. She used her gauntlets to push herself back and cocked her right arm back, ready to launch herself at him. Bernardo saw this and did the same, but with an open palm. They both waited for a few seconds then kicked their legs, launching them forward at each other.

Yang's punch made contact forcing Bernardo to slightly fall sideways, but because of the impact it forced Bernardo's attack to go a little off course. Bernardo aimed his fist for shoulder so the impact wouldn't harm her much, but Yang was the first to hit. The blow from her attack forced his arm to go much higher than intended. His open palm went straight for her hair!

They still had their momentum carry them about twenty yards away from each other until they both stopped. Bernardo felt something around his hand though. He looked down at his hand and saw a few strands of golden hair curled tightly around his fingers. He then quickly turned around and looked at Yang. "I'm so sorry Yang I didn't mean to.", Bernardo said very sorry for what he had done.

Yang just stood there in the same position, but had golden energy begin to slowly swarm around her. **"Bernardo get out of there!"** , Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs. **"It's ok Ruby I'm just trying to apologize."** , said Bernardo. As he turned his head back to Yang he was greeted by an extremely angry Yang.

Her punch sent him flying through the air and hitting a wall at high speeds. For a few seconds Bernardo lay within the wall unconscious, until something within his mind yelled at him. **"Wake up cub!"** , a mysterious voice yelled. Bernardo's eyes shot open and at lighting speeds pulled himself out of the wall while simultaneously dodging Yang's second attack. He rolled and then entered back into his stance. He was finally able to get a good look at her now. Her golden hair flowed upwards and it was surrounded by what he assumed was her own golden aura. What really stuck out to Bernardo was that her eyes were not purple anymore, but they were a crimson red.

She slowly walked to Bernardo's position, anger was practically burning within her eyes, and her intentions grim. Bernardo did his best to reason with her. **"Yang let's just calm down and talk abo..."** , he Bernardo said before he was punched again by Yang. The punch sent him flying up into the air and he quickly hit the ground with a loud thud.

 **Bernardo's POV**

I hit the ground extremely hard, I haven't felt this kind of pain since I began training with my parents. I started to pick myself up and shook my head to help fix my sight. When I stopped all I could see was Yang running at me, and suddenly I felt my own anger start to rise. I felt my body start to convulse with my aura being the cause of it. "Yang don't do this! Trust me!", I said pleading to her.

She then quickly closed the distance throwing another punch at me. I was able to quickly reach out and grab ahold of her fist. She threw her other fist, but luckily I was able to grab that as well. **"Yang stop this, before my semblance starts to take effect on me!"** , I shouted begging for her to stop for the last time. Her response was very simple. She cocked her head back and head butted me. My head fell back in pain, and I felt my semblance take over. My strength began to rise and my anger wouldn't stop growing.

 **End Bernardo POV**

Bernardo's body began to shake almost uncontrollably and a bright blue glow came from him. It then formed into a kind of shadow and it only grew until it formed into a giant figure that stood behind Bernardo. It copied his movements exactly, but it never became clear. The figure looked fuzzy and had no defined shape. He slowly raised his head and looked Yang in the eye. **"So be it!"** , he said in a deep dark tone. For a brief moment Yang could feel a chill go down her spine, and she flinched because of it.

Bernardo then pushed her back with great force, throwing her into the same wall he was punched into. She quickly recovered and ran at him, ready to punch him again. Only this time she roared in anger. Bernardo took a deep breath, which took good few seconds. Right until the moment Yang was about to punch him. At the last second he let out a thundering roar that was so loud; Yang had to try and hold onto the ground just to stop herself from flying back into the same wall again. His roar sounded oddly just like that of a great giant bear.

After the roar subsided Yang quickly got to her feet, but couldn't find Bernardo. He had somehow vanished into thin air; that was until Yang looked behind her to see him come rushing at her. He aimed his palm at her torso, hitting her before she could even react. He watched as she flew back about thirty yards. He stood there and waited for her to stand back up. He stood there in his stance, but oddly enough he kept growling like a great beast.

Soon enough Yang jumped to her feet, gave Bernardo a death glare, and released a new burst of golden aura. Bernardo returned the glare with one of his own. **"I need to end this now!"** , he thought to himself. He then pushed off of his right leg with more strength than before, causing the ground to crack beneath his feet. He was so fast not even the newly reenergized Yang could react to the sudden movement.

He appeared suddenly behind Yang wrapping his arm underneath her arms and then behind her head, locking her into place and only leaving her legs free. Yang struggled to free herself but to no avail. **"You calm down, then I let go!"** , he said growling at her. She did everything she could the free herself. She threw her head back at him to disorient him, but he still held strong. She tried to kick him free leg feet, but still he held. After about three minutes of her thrashing around, she finally submitted to him.

Yang finally stopped thrashing and her semblance died down. **"Okay you can let go now! I've calmed down!"** , Yang said in annoyed tone. Bernardo slowly let her go just to be sure she wouldn't sucker punch him. Yang then quickly turned to face Bernardo but found a weird sight. Her eyes grew wider when she saw what had happened to Bernardo. **He was shaggier then before, he had sharper teeth, and his hands started to transform into giant paws.**

"Bernardo? Are you okay?", Yang asked in a worried voice. "Yeah, just give me a minute.", he said with a growl. He slowed down his breathing then began to shudder as his body transformed back into his normal form. **"You tore out some of my hair!"** , Yang said yelling at him and crossing her arms. He took a deep breath and got down onto a bended knee. "I'm very sorry for damaging your beautiful hair Yang. Please forgive. I'll do anything to make it up to you.", he said bowing his head.

Suddenly Yang's demeanor changed. "You have a girlfriend?", Yang asked in a happy tone. This caught Bernardo off guard and it baffled him. "Umm... no?", he said slightly confused. "Give me some time to think on what you'll do to repay me.", Yang said as she walked up to him. She leaned down to his level and quickly kissed him on the cheek. As she stood back up, Ruby and Jaune ran up to her.

"Bernardo, Yang! Are you two ok?", Ruby asked worriedly. "Yeah we're fine, Bernardo just owes me one for my hair though. Besides that I'm just curious about your semblance big guy.", Yang said looking back at a now composed Bernardo. He began to pat himself down if any dirt that clung to his clothes.

 **"I call it Berserker Rage. It's my other semblance and like you I get extremely angry. Though it has its drawbacks, the longer I use it the more I transform into a giant bear."** , Bernardo said calmly. Everyone's eyes except for Yang's grew wide. "Well I like it, at least I'm not the only one here that has a temper, and I finally have someone who can take a punch.", Yang said as she winked at him. Bernardo couldn't say anything but blush. "Well let's go we still have to put our things away. Before it gets dark.", Yang said as she pulled Bernardo by his hood. Jaune and Ruby just looked at each other, Jaune shrugged his shoulders.

 **Few Hours Later**

Bernardo was changing into an worn pair of black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. He was one of the last people to change into their sleeping attire before lights out. Besides him the only other guy changing was Jaune. He stood up and began to make his way to the ballroom but had to take a double take when he saw Jaune.

"Jaune are you serious right now amigo?", Bernardo asked surprised at Jaune sleeping attire. "Why? What's wrong? My mom packed these for me.", Jaune said confused. Jaune's pajamas were a light blue pajama onesie, with added bunny slippers. Bernardo face palmed himself. "Brother if you want girls to like you need to look the part.", Bernardo said as he reached into his bags. "But I don't have anything else to sleep in!", Jaune said in a frantic manner.

"Here I brought this just in case. It may be big but it's a compression shirt, so it should fit you a little baggy.", Bernardo said giving Jaune a smile.

In a few minutes Jaune had changed and they both walked into the ballroom to find their sleeping spots. As Bernardo walked into the ballroom he could hear Yang. He found out that he had some amazing senses when he was a kid.

He heard Yang walking over to Ruby. As he walked over to them he could feel the stares of almost everyone in the ballroom. Everyone seemed to either be curious of him or jealous of his stature.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he got closer to his new friends. He could see Ruby writing a letter and Yang throwing herself onto her sleeping bag right next to Ruby. "It's like a big slumber party!", Yang said happily. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though.", Ruby said not looking up from her writing. "I know I do.", Yang said with a smirk. She then looked across the ballroom to get another look at all the boys as they were doing things to attract the attention of the girls.

Some of the boys lightly wrestled and some even flexed, but they stopped as Bernardo walked in front of them, took his shirt off, took a front double bicep pose, and flexed his muscles to their limit. **(If you want to know what the pose looks like, just look it up. I didn't want anyone not knowing what the pose looked like.)**

Yang's eyes grew wider and her mouth hung agape for a few seconds before she did a loud Wolf Whistle. The other girls in the room gasped at seeing this and only a few did their best not to respond to Bernardo's action. He only wanted to show off to Yang, there was something different about her and he liked it.

He walked up to them and put his shirt back on. He decided to play a little more with Yang. "You enjoy the gun show ma'am?", Bernardo said in a western accent. Yang was then brought back from her train of perverted thoughts. "It was nice, especially when you have a front row seat. I was just wondering if any of the "guns" are for sail?", Yang said very flirtatious. "You just say the word and I give them to you free of charge.", Bernardo said with a big smirk and a wink.

"So Ruby, what you writing there?", Bernardo asked curiously. "A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to them all about Beacon and how things are going.", Ruby said with a small smile. "Aww, that's so cuuuuute!", Yang said making fun of her sister. "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here.", Ruby said clearly upset at here predicament. Bernardo couldn't help but to try and cheer her up.

"I understand your pain Ruby. This is my first time coming to a school of any kind and most of my friends live in the slums down in town. I worry that they're doing alright.", Bernardo said with concern in his voice. Yang tried to help lighten the mood a little. "Well think about it Ruby, what about Jaune and Bernardo here? They're your friends now. There you go plus two friends! That's a two-hundred percent increase!", Yang said trying to cheer up her sister.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to only one.", Ruby said negatively. "Remember Ruby there's no such thing as negative friends. Besides I think you and Weiss will slowly become friends, just speaking from personal experience but I think she's been through some tough times. She protects herself with that "princess" attitude of her's. I know this sounds like a fortune cookie, but remember just keep being nice to her. Maybe then she'll know that you have good intentions.", Bernardo said giving her a warm smile.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet.", Yang said trying to comfort her sister. At that moment a match was lit and brought to a candle. Ruby got up from her sleeping bag and Bernardo looked up, curious to find out who needed light at this hour. As soon as the candle began to illuminate they were able to tell who it was. It was the girl who revealed to them that Weiss was an heiress. Yang became curious at this.

"That girl...", said Ruby. Bernardo decided to stay silent, he wanted to see what Ruby was planning on doing next. "You know her?", asked Yang. "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before we could say anything.", Ruby answered. "Well now's your chance!", Yang said excitedly. She then stood up and began to pull Ruby along with her. "Hey wait! What are you doing!", Ruby said alarmed at what her sister was doing. Bernardo decided to stay where he was at and watch how Yang and Ruby would do.

At first Ruby seemed shy and didn't really show her true self, Bernardo couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. At least they were able to find out that the girl's name was Blake. After a few more comments, Blake was able to change to a subject that Ruby held very dear to herself. The subject was books, and once Ruby heard that she seemed to have relax. At that moment she seemed to have control over herself.

Bernardo began to really listen to their conversation now. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves.", Ruby said drive and emotion. "That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tail.", Blake said telling the grim truth. Bernardo even felt a little down at this comment, because when you think about it Blake was right.

"Well that's why we're here... to make it better.", Ruby said giving Blake a warm smile. Bernardo raised his head and was amazed at Ruby's response to Blake's. Ruby was something else and hopefully she can stay this way even when dark times came. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sounds of fighting. He looked a up and saw Yang and Ruby having a sibling kind of fight. Not the one where fists are thrown and blood is drawn, but one where it's like just a friendly kind of fight, and there's no intention of harm.

Though the little fight was causing many to wake and stir from their slumber. Even Weiss got up and walked towards the sisters. Bernardo rolled his eyes as he got up so he could help out. He grabbed a book and walked towards the sisters. When Weiss came in and began to complain, things got out of hand, and Blake was about to blow out her candle but was stopped when Bernardo came up to them.

"I see some of us are having some trouble sleeping, I can help you with that, and maybe we can all use a distraction.", Bernardo said loud enough for everyone to hear. Many were confused at offer, and many more were curious to what he wanted to do. He walked over to Blake and gestured for her to hand over her candle, because he would need the light to read the book he brought. He then walked over to his sleeping bag and placed the candle down. "For those who want to listen gather round, and for those who don't go to sleep. I promise that this won't take long.", he continued to speak in a fatherly manner.

Surprisingly no one questioned him, until Weiss walked up to him. She had that same look in her eye as she did when she yelled at Ruby for the explosion. Before she could even open her mouth Bernardo gave her such a glare that she sat down before him and mumbled some words under her breath. Many other new students surrounded Bernardo and gathered to hear the story he would tell. Ruby had sat right next to him and had a front row seat. Yang however leaned on his head; she wasn't heavy but it made Bernardo feel a bit uncomfortable. Especially when Yang has such a big soft chest. Blake sat next to him on his left and kept some space between them.

Nevertheless he continued, opened the book, and took a deep breath. "The Legend of The Four Maidens.", he read in a warm voice. **(If you want to hear the story just go to YouTube and search RWBY Volume 3, The World of Remnant: The Four Maidens)** As he began to read, at once everyone began to relax and some even fell asleep as he read. The story only kept a few students awake, but the rest were asleep and at peace. As Bernardo read the last line he himself felt at peace.

"They promised to return each and every year, to visit their dear friend.", he read warmly. Bernardo then closed the book and looked around to see who was still awake. He found that all of the students save for Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were just barely awake. "Goodnight everyone and good luck to you tomorrow.", he said with a small smile. The girls then went back to their sleeping back and quickly fell asleep.

Luckily the other students fell asleep on their sleeping bags. Bernardo then lied down and thought to himself, "This is going to be a great year." He then slowly closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. At that moment he felt something stir within him, something old and powerful. It felt like something was stirring from its slumber.

Within Bernardo a giant shadow breathed slowly and deeply. **"It's almost time to reveal myself to the cub."** , the shadow said in a voice so deep everything shook around it.

 **This is my longest I've ever written. I got the idea of Bernardo's power from Beorn the Skin Changer. He's from "The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit The Battle of The Five Armies. I was always intrigued by his abilities. I promise that many things will happen and surprise you, hopefully. I also promise that I will continue to write and post chapters for Ben 10 Omniwatch. Everyone have a great day.**


	3. The First Step and The Emerald Forest

**RWBY: The Man Bear**

 **Volume 1 chapter 3 The First Step and The Emerald Forest**

Bernardo slowly got up and yawned quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else up yet. He looked around the ballroom to see if anyone else was up. He saw that everyone was still asleep and smiled to himself. Personally he liked it when he woke up like this, even if the sun was just barely rising. He slowly got up and made his way out of the ballroom and to the locker room he was in the night before. He did his best not to wake anybody, because he didn't exactly like having to shower in front of other people he quietly closed the ballroom door and made his way to the showers. He was completely unaware that a certain blonde headed bombshell had just woken up and was looking for him.

 **Yang's POV**

Yang stretched and yawned like is was another day for her. Her hair hung all over the place, which was also the reason she woke up so early. She had beautiful hair but that also meant that it was also high maintenance. She continued to stand up and walk back to the locker room from the night before. She noticed that her new giant friend wasn't in his sleeping bag. "He must've already got up to shower.", Yang thought to herself. She then let a big mischievous smile form. She then quietly made her way to the locker room.

As she walked into the locker room she heard one of the showers turn on and heard the sound of water hitting flesh. She quickly undressed, and walked to the showers as quietly as she could. As she got closer she began to hear humming, then she heard something she never thought she'd hear. She heard Bernardo begin to sing loudly yet in an amazing voice. **(If you want to hear the real song it's called Can Anyone Explain by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald)**

"Can anyone explain the thrill of a kiss?! No! No! No...! But when two eager lips are pressed against yours! You'll know, yes you'll know!" Yang was amazed but continued to sneak into the shower while he was distracted. He continued to sing and not notice her approach him. "Can anyone explain the glow of romance?! No! No! No! But when you hear the phrase 'It's you I adore', you'll know yes you'll know. Then you will find to give love a start don't think you're mind, just feel with your heart."

This made Yang wonder, did he know what love truly was. As she inched closer to him he finished his last line. "Can anyone explain the wonder of love?! No! No! No! But now that you and I are sharing a sigh we know, yes we know!" That's when Yang knew it was the moment to reveal herself.

 **End Yang's POV**

As Bernardo finished his song he heard someone speak, "I didn't know you could sing like that big guy." Bernardo turned to the voice and saw something he never thought he would see before. A naked Yang stood before him with nothing but a towel covering her front side. She was leaning on the wall to the entrance of the showers and she had a smirk on her face. All Bernardo could do was hurry to cover himself and try to not look at Yang.

"Y-Yang! What are you doing here?! Isn't this the guy's showers?!", Bernardo said in a panicked tone. As Bernardo was panicking Yang was checking him out and eyeing him like a piece a meat. "Wow! He's ripped!", Yang thought to herself. Yang just shook her head in shaking her from her private fantasies. "I'm just coming to take a shower in the locker room meant for both **BOYS AND GIRLS!"** , Yang said emphasizing on her last words. "Ohhh. Well I'll just be over here and let you have some privacy.", Bernardo said trying to remain calm. Yang just giggled and walked over to the shower right next to him. Bernardo did his best to look away from his friend's "assists", he was doing his best to be a gentleman to her.

As he continued his shower Yang spoke up again, "You know Bernardo any other guy wouldn't be able to look away from me when I'm in my birthday suit, but why don't you even try to sneak a peek?", Yang asked curiously.

Bernardo had already begun to calm down from Yang's appearance and answered her question calmly. "I was taught to always treat a lady with respect no matter in what situation. That means if she's going to take a shower I need to look the other way."

Immediately Yang came up with another question that would make him become redder than a tomato. "Then what if said lady wanted you to look at her?", Yang said in a sultry manner. She mentally smiled at herself, there was no way he could answer this.

Bernardo then turned to face her and calmly answered her, "I can never turn down the request of a lady." Yang looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "You have any plans this weekend, because if you don't why don't we have a date just you and I?", Yang asked warmly. "No. I think I can fit a date into my schedule somewhere.", Bernardo said as he looked into Yang's eyes.

They stood there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes and just enjoying each other's company, until Yang broke the silence. "Well while we're here, can you help me wash my hair?", Yang asked happily. Bernardo looked at her and smiled, "I'd love to."

 **About an hour later**

Bernardo and Yang were getting dressed and were preparing themselves for the Initiation. By this time Ruby and the rest of the students were already up and preparing themselves as well. All of the students woke up with energy and vigor; apparently the story that Bernardo told helped them to sleep soundly. As Bernardo began to tie his shoes he couldn't help but overhear the ramblings of an orange haired girl as she continued to talk to her quiet and helpless looking companion. "Poor guy.", Bernardo thought to himself.

The odd pair then began to walk off to where the initiation would begin. The odd pair walked right past Bernardo, Ruby, and Yang. The two sisters couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. "Wonder what those two are so worked up about?", Ruby asked curiously. "Oh who knows.", Bernardo responded as he tied his shoes. Immediately Yang decided to chime in, "So! You seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep! No more small talk or "getting to know you" stuff.", Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose out of her locker. "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.", she said as she held her weapon like a baby. Bernardo slowly shook his head in disapproval; she was going to learn a lesson today. "Ruby you need to remember when your "Sweetheart" does the talking it's talking in your stead.", Bernardo said seriously. Ruby could only respond with a curious look and saying, "huh?" Bernardo pinched the bridge of his nose then looked again at his young friend.

"What I mean is your actions speak louder than your words. You may be a student who's two year ahead of everyone else, but that doesn't mean you need their approval. You don't need to prove yourself at every turn or obstacle. Let them underestimate you, and then use that to your advantage!", Bernardo said in an almost fatherly tone.

In Ruby's eyes Bernardo was kind of like an older brother to her; only he seemed to have a lot more wisdom than someone his age. Ruby was then brought back to reality when Yang decided to throw in her words of wisdom. "What's also important is that if you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together.", Yang spoke in a motherly tone.

"Ugh, you two sound like if you're both my parents!", Ruby said annoyed. Bernardo gave her a big smile as he stood up fully dressed, but only missing his weapon. "Okay, first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting?", Ruby asked trying to justify her point.

Almost immediately Bernardo folded his arms and gave her a response before she could continue. "So you can understand how people fight, the different fighting styles, and even adapt in fighting people you've never fought before.", Bernardo told her plainly.

Ruby quickly raised her finger in his direction and took a breath of air to speak. After she took a breath she stopped and thought about what Bernardo said. "Wow. I can't remember the last time someone was able to leave Ruby speechless.", Yang said patting Bernardo on the back. Bernardo couldn't help but smile at what Ruby did and at Yang's comment. Then Ruby continued her ranting.

"And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!", Ruby said with big smile and crossing her arms. Once Bernardo heard what Ruby said, he did his best to hide his laughing from her. Yang then spoke up to prove Ruby wrong. "But what about when we form teams?", Yang asked Ruby.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something...", Ruby said as began to think. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?", Yang said trying to persuade Ruby. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?", Ruby asked slightly irritated. "W-what? No! Of course I do, I just thought...", Yang said trying save herself from Ruby's wraith.

As the sisters had their talk Bernardo couldn't help but sense something. He turned his ear towards the roof and listened hard for anything. He then suddenly heard crashing and crumbling. When he heard this he took a step to the right and waited for whatever it was to fall and miss him. As soon as the thing fell through it had saved Yang from Ruby's wraith.

Yang and Ruby turned to look at what had just crash landed next to Bernardo. "Well! I didn't expect to see this kind of action until The initiation.", Bernardo said with a surprised look. Ruby was the first to get out of her stupor. "It's a mobile weapons locker... , but what's it doing here?", Ruby asked Bernardo.

Bernardo looked at the weapons locker and saw something familiar. He saw a crest that looked like the silhouette of a bear standing on all four legs atop a mountain top. "It's a present from my parents.", Bernardo said as he smiled. He walked up to it and pressed in a few numbers on the keypad. The locker then opened and revealed something marvelous.

In the large locker lay a giant blue and black hammer. The hammer was about eight feet in length and head of the hammer was about four feet; from one side to the other. **(The picture I got it from was DenalCC1010 on DeviantArt. He called it Hazard Bandit, but I have a better one.)**

Ruby and Yang were speechless, they've never seen a weapon that big before. Bernardo then grabbed the handle and slowly lifted it up, but as he grabbed ahold of the hammer his mind was hit by something. He grabbed his head and saw several images and things play out in his mind.

His mind slowed down and he saw The Creatures of Grimm swarming Beacon. The image changed again revealing to him Yang losing her arm and a red blade. The image changed again to reveal to him a girl that was actually a machine torn apart by something he couldn't see. The image changed once more to reveal a woman with glowing eyes standing over a red headed girl who seemed to be around the same age as Bernardo. The image then finally showed him one last thing. He saw a Beowulf crawl out of a black pool of liquid. His vision then slowly moved up to reveal someone in the background watching the Grimm, then the being slowly moved their head and looked at Bernardo. A flash of lightning went off and Bernardo was able to see her face. One look at her and he unwillingly burned her face into his memory.

Bernardo was then brought out of his visions by Ruby tapping him on the shoulder and calling out his name to get his attention. **"Bernardo!** Hey there's a note in the locker.", Ruby said finally getting his attention.

"What do your folks say Bernardo?", Yang asked curiously. He then picked up the note and began to read aloud so his friends could hear. "Dear Bernardo, we hope you've had a good first day so far. Have you made any friends yet, and have you been behaving yourself?" Ruby and Yang giggled at that, but Bernardo continued to read.

"Besides that we wanted to give you a weapon that you won't be able to break. It's made out of the heaviest, densest, and strongest material known on Remnant. We tested it and found that it can handle the kind of punishment that you can give out. We hadn't named it yet because we thought you would rather have the honors. You'll find that the long range weapon mode will be suited to your taste. We've also left it to where you can tinker with it. Please be careful out there and make sure to go out there and have some fun. P.S, Please give us a call as soon as you can, we want to find out what kind of people are on your team! We also left you some important information about your new weapon!", Bernardo finished with a big smile.

He looked back at his friends and found that Ruby was practically drooling over his new weapon while Yang pulled her away from it. Ruby then returned to her normal self and looked up at Bernardo. "So what's its name?", Ruby asked curiously.

Bernardo got silent for a few seconds and thought to himself before speaking. He looked at his new weapon for a little bit. To put it bluntly his new weapon looked like a futuristic version of a regular hammer. Only difference was that his was made to really dish out some damage.

He kept looking until he stopped on his family crest, the bear that stood atop the mountain top. "I'm going to call it **El Terremoto**.", he said with a big smile. For Ruby and Yang they were confused. "What does that mean?", Yang asked interested. "It means 'The Earthquake'.", Bernardo said as he pressed the lever that was on the handle of the mighty hammer. It then suddenly transformed and compressed itself into something smaller.

Bernardo then held it in both of his hands and was impressed with what he saw. The hammer had transformed into a Boombox big enough to fit Bernardo almost perfectly for the giant guy. The boombox had two big speakers on either side along with two smaller ones in between the big ones. "See! The name fits it perfectly!", Bernardo said with s big smile. Ruby and Yang were impressed at what they saw. "I can't wait to see what it can do.", Ruby said cheerfully.

As Bernardo began to secure El Terremoto to his back he heard Jaune come waking up looking for something. He was taking pretty loud too because it seems he got Ruby and Yang's attention as well.

"This is ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday I would've remembered having to count that high! Ugh, why does this Have to happen today!?", Jaune said as he walked past Weiss and a red headed girl. Bernardo couldn't help but realize that girl was in his vision! He decided to stop and listen to their conversation.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself.", Weiss said to the now named Pyrrha.

Bernardo leaned over next to Yang and whispered into her ear. "This is probably the biggest Brown Nosing I've ever seen.", Bernardo said with a chuckle. As Weiss and Pyrrha continued to talk, it was becoming clear that Pyrrha didn't want to talk to Weiss. The only problem was that she didn't want to hurt Weiss' feelings, and it only made the whole situation all the more awkward. That's when Jaune decided to try and hit on Weiss.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.", Jaune said with a smile. Even though it was clear that Jaune was trying to hit on Weiss, Pyrrha still try to step in and get Jaune's attention. Then Bernardo suddenly remembered what happened yesterday. Pyrrha was that same girl that was eyeballing Jaune like he was a piece of meat, but in a good way.

Bernardo saw it now like broad daylight; Jaune liked Weiss, while Pyrrha somehow liked Jaune. Odd, but good for Jaune. Now only if he wasn't as dense, then things could change for the better. Bernardo made a personal note to help Jaune learn the truth later.

He was then brought back out of his thoughts when he heard a weapon hit the wall. He looked up to find Jaune pinned to the wall by the hood of his hoodie. He saw Ruby and Yang begin to move in. As they walked over to Jaune the intercom in the locker room sent a message. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation.", Miss Goodwitch spoke in her neutral tone.

"Havin' some trouble there, Ladykiller?", Yang asked him in her usual devious manner. "I don't understand... my dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?", Jaune asked his friends as Bernardo helped him up.

Yang was the first to answer his question, "'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." "Well by what you're telling me now Jaune it sounds like your dad forgot to tell you that some women don't like it when you come on too strong.", Bernardo said to his new friend. Juane looked up at Bernardo and thought for a second. "Hey Bernardo? After this you mind if you help to teach me more about women?", asked Jaune. Bernardo couldn't help but smile; he got him in now. "I'll help you Jaune, but under one condition.", Bernardo said seriously. "What would that be?", Jaune asked nervously.

"You'll do as I say and take my advice to heart.", Bernardo said with a big smile. Juane was quick to respond, "Deal!" They then continued to make their way to Beacon Cliff.

Few minutes later the first year students had made their way to the cliff and were now listening to Headmaster Ozpin as he gave them a quick speech.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.", Ozpin said in his usual laid back manner. Bernardo looked around at the other students one last time, trying to get a feel for what his fellow students were like. He stood at the end of the line to Juane's right.

It was short lived when suddenly Bernardo felt something different, like something deep within his soul was beginning to stretch its legs and awaken for the first time. Meanwhile Ms. Goodwitch spoke up.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today.", Glenda said in a serious tone. Bernardo then heard Ruby let out a "What?", but he kept his attention on the teachers.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with.", said Ozpin. Ruby then let out a disappointed "Aww."

Ozpin the resumed his speech, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Bernardo thought he heard glass shatter there for a second, and following almost immediately Ruby screamed, **"WHAT!"**

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.", Ozpin said seriously. Jaune did a nervous laugh and gulped.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there anymore questions?", Ozpin said finishing his speech.

Bernardo even though he was feeling pain within himself he raised his hand. "Yes Headmaster Ozpin. How are we all going to partner up when there are an uneven number of us?", Bernardo asked hiding the pain from his voice. Immediately Ozpin responded as if he was waiting for someone to ask. "Yes the person who is left without a partner will be tested a bit harder than the rest of the students. For when that person reaches the temple they must figure out which relic will be theirs. If they can't or won't... , then they will be flunked and sent home.", Ozpin said looking pretty hard at Bernardo.

Bernardo felt as though Ozpin meant every word for him. "Anymore questions?", Ozpin asked again. Juane did his best to get Ozpin's attention, but Ozpin almost completely ignored him. As Juane tried to ask his question, Bernardo saw Weiss and other students begin to be launched from the cliff. Immediately he felt something tell him to step off the launch pad and wait for everyone else to be launched.

He saw Yang right before she launched, she winked at Ruby and Bernardo before putting on a pair of sunglasses. Oddly enough he felt a longing to the blonde bombshell.

Shortly after that Ruby and then finally Jaune were launched from the cliff leaving Bernardo's launch pad to launch nothing but air. Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this while Glenda be fan to get angry. "Young man get back onto your pad or you will be sent home!", she said angrily. Bernardo smiled at this. "Thank you Ms. Goodwitch, but I won't be needing the launch pad.", he said embracing his instincts.

Bernardo began to take several steps back and then stopped. He took a deep breath and roared at the top of his lungs. He quickly got down onto all fours and began to run like a Bear at top speed. He almost instantly closed the distant between him and the cliff. And when he finally made to the edge he used almost all of his strength to launch himself from the cliff, sending him flying farther than the launch pad would've.

Ozpin's response to Bernardo's action was very nonchalant, he took a sip from his coffee mug. While Glenda stood there with her mouth agape.

Not too far from Yang's position

Bernardo hit the ground like an ODST from Halo; he hit it hard, fast, and most importantly without brakes. The impact created a semi-large crater, and alerted a pack of Beowolfs to his position. Bernardo slowly stood up still trying to fight his instincts and try his best to think not feel. But that was soon forgotten when the Beowolfs showed up and quickly surrounded him. He looked at them and then heard a voice echoing from within his very soul.

"It... is... **TIME!** ", a mysterious voice shouted from within Bernardo. "Say the words cub... and release me!, the voice demanded. Bernardo hesitated, but he felt compelled to do as the being demanded. He stood up and looked at the Beowolfs that surrounded him. He felt himself begin to speak in a weird rhyme.

"When blissful slumber reaches its end! Then the true spirit shall awaken to defend! Now let us see how you fair! Against **THE GUARDIAN BEAR!** ", Bernardo roared.

He began to feel his bones snapping, extending, and growing. His hair began to grow all over his body and oddly it was blue; his mouth grew into a snout. What was weird about the transformation was that his cloth and weapon seemed to almost dissolve into nothingness. "Just allow the transformation cub, don't fight it. You'll only feel greater pain.", the voice told Bernardo.

Bernardo was feeling the greatest pain he had ever felt in his life. What made it worse was that he had to endure the pain for almost a whole minute. The Beowolfs that were present had to shield their eyes from an odd light that Bernardo gave off.

When the light died down the Beowolfs looked to find something giant laying on the ground. The giant thing began to stand up on its four paws and slowly realized we're it was at. The giant blue bear looked at the Beowolfs and roared a nightly roar at them. The younger Grimm stood frozen with fear, while their leader an Elder Beowolf slowly walked up and bared its fangs at the giant.

The Giant Bear eagerly stepped forward and spoke. **"Finally after all these years I get to have the pleasure of killing a Grimm."** , the bear said in a mixture of cocky and wise tone. He then charged the pack of Grimm ready to let loose.

Meanwhile close by

Yang Xiao Long walking through the Emerald forest yelling, trying to find her sister. "Helloooooooo!", Yang yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Is anyone out there? Helloooooooo! I'm getting bored out here.", Yang yelled out loud once more. She then heard rustling in the bushes behind her. "Is someone there?", Yang asked as she walked towards the noise. "Ruby is that you?", Yang asked as she pushed the bushes aside. All she got in response was a few monstrous growls. She jumped back just in time to dodge the attack of an Ursa Grimm.

She then got into her stance and her gauntlets took form around her fists. Another growl was heard from behind her and quickly jumped out of the way. She resumed her stance and smirked. Here she would have a fight that the Ursas would regret, and she would meet her new partner Blake Belladonna.

 **A couple minutes later**

Just as Blake had met up with Yang, there was a sudden rumble in the ground. The two new partners looked towards the forest and saw a small pack of Beowolfs run towards them at top speed. Blake and Yang got into their stances; they were ready. Oddly enough though the Beowolfs ran right past them. Before either of the girls could say something to the other a blue blur jumped over them and landed in front of the Beowolf pack.

The Beowolfs stopped dead in their tracks and were frozen with fear. The giant ball of blue fur slowly stood up on its hind legs and roared. Even Yang and Blake were so scared they couldn't move. The giant bear then landed back onto all fours and quickly moved to dispose of the Beowolfs. It somehow moved faster than the Beowolfs and in under two minutes it had destroyed the pack.

It slowly turned from its kill and sniffed the air. It smelt something familiar, something it remembered. It turned towards the two Huntresses in training and slowly began to walk towards them.

Blake and Yang were still frozen in place; non of them said anything for they didn't know what to do. Slowly but surely the bear finally made it to about ten feet from the pair.

 **Yang's POV**

Yang was scared out of here life; this behemoth of a bear was about three times bigger than an Ursa Major. It destroyed those Beowolfs like they were nothing. And now it was coming straight for them. Weirdly enough though as it was about ten feet from her and Blake; she felt like the atmosphere around the bear changed from Killer Intent to warmth and joy. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Blake was feeling the same thing.

She looked back at the bear and noticed it had tilted its head slightly to right, as if it was intrigued by them. It took another step forward and began to sniff Yang's hand. "He seems kinda... cute.", Yang said to Blake. "I don't think he wants to hurt us.", Blake said slightly nervous.

Yang then retracted her gauntlets and slowly extended her hand towards the giant blue bear. The bear was cautious for a second before it let Yang's hand touch the side of its head. Yang brought up her other hand and started to pet it a little more vigorously. Yang had a strange feeling in gut that seemed almost familiar. "Have... we met before?", Yang asked the bear.

 **End Yang's POV**

The bear let out a happy groan and it seemed to be almost smiling. "I understand you're having some fun with your new friend, but we still have an initiation to complete.", Blake said in her usual manner. Yang looked back at Blake then at the bear. "Sorry big guy, but we have to go north to finish our test.", Yang said sadly. The bear looked down showing he didn't want her to go. Yang patted his head once more before she waved goodbye and began to walk with Blake to the temple.

The bear scratched his chin with his giant paw and thought for a second. His eyes then opened wide with a great idea in mind. He quickly ran up to the girl's and lied down in front of them. "What do you think he's trying to tell us?", Blake asked confused. Yang looked at the bear and smiled, knowing what the bear had in mind. "I think he's offering us a ride.", Yang sad happily.

A few minutes later Yang and Blake were on their way again; but this time they were going in style. They both sat atop the giant back of the Blue Bear. "I can't believe he's so soft!", Yang said feeling his fur. "Don't you think it's kind of strange that a giant blue bear is giving us a ride to the temple?", Blake asked Yang. "Well it's like the saying goes, ...don't look a gift bear in the mouth!", Yang said with a big smile. Blake responded with a face palm that slightly echoed.

The bear couldn't help but smile at Yang's pun, even though in the mind of the bear there was another conversation going on.

Bernardo was currently walking down into a cave that was lit up with fireflies. The cave was big enough to an eighteen wheeler through it and still have some room left over. He kept giving deeper and deeper until he could see a large room up ahead. As he entered the room he found a giant blue bear sitting up to look at him. The bear itself looked at peace even though its size was intimidating.

Bernardo was brought back from his mind when he heard the bear speak. The Bear's voice sounded wise and ancient; like that of an old village elder who was a giant man.

 **"Welcome cub. We have much to discuss.",** the bear said with his voice echoing across the cave.

 **Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long absence. It feels good to be back. As usual please review and let me know what you think, there are no bad questions in my book. Also I'll be posting the new Chapter of Ben 10 Omniverse. And I know its a little late but happy one year anniversary of OVERWATCH! I hope everyone is enjoying it.**


	4. Players, Pieces, and a Bear

**RWBY: The Man Bear**

 **Volume 1: chapter 4**

 **Players, Pieces, and a Bear**

 **I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does.**

The wind blows softly in the breeze, the distant sound of gunfire, and a certain gray haired Headmaster stands at the edge of a cliff. His second in command or one of the only people he trusts walks up to him bringing up the latest news on the students.

"Our last pair has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Ms. Nikos.", Glynda said in a slight worried tone. All the meanwhile Ozpin had his focus on two certain students. He responded to Glynda with a "Hmm...". Glynda continued to talk about the students.

Glynda was currently also trying not to freak out about one of the new students had just recently transformed into a giant blue bear. Ozpin had told her not to worry about it, so she did the next best thing. She kept herself busy and checked up on the other students.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough.", she said as she pulled up a few video segments. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within a few minutes.", she said as she walked away from Ozpin. She turned back to him to ask him one more question.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? ...Professor Ozpin?", she asked making sure he was paying attention. As it turns out Ozpin was watching two different live video feeds at the moment. One was of Ruby and her new partner Weiss Schnee. The other was of an odd sight. The video had a giant blue bear currently giving a ride to Yang Xiao Long and her new partner Blake Belladonna. Amazingly Ozpin was able to keep track of both feeds.

In the Northern part of The Emerald Forest

Yang and Blake were currently moving North towards the temple on their new blue friend. They had been moving at a good pace and surprisingly they hadn't even encountered anymore Grimm along the way. The giant blue bear had reached the top of a small hill and stopped in his tracks. Yang and Blake looked down to find the temple below them. Yang looked over at Blake and asked in a slight serious manner, "Think this is it?" Blake gave her a slight nod.

Yang then patted the bear on his side, letting him know to move forward. The temple itself looked kind of stuck out amongst the rest of the forest. Almost like it didn't belong here. When the giant bear reached the temple he lied back down onto his stomach and allowed the girl's to hop off of his back. The new partners walked up to the relics to grab what they needed. The bear on the other hand followed them out of curiosity.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks for his two inner halves had almost finished talking to each other.

 **In Bernardo's Mind**

Bernardo sat before this mighty blue bear before him and was patient so he wouldn't anger him. "I understand you have a lot of questions and I will answer them all in due time. But first I will answer only three for the time being.", the bear said in a deep voice that sounded like an old wise man.

Bernardo thought for a moment on what he should ask. "Who exactly are you?", Bernardo asked curiously. " **Ha!** You're probably the first person to say who instead of what..., in a very long time.", the giant bear said happily. "But back to your question. I'm something that has lost its meaning over time. I was once thought to be the spirit of rage itself, a destroyer, and a guardian of dreams. I was the first bear ever created by **The Maker** himself. My name is **Gabriel** or in your language **Gabríel**. And I am the protector of all dreams and your guardian angel Bernardo.", Gabríel said in a friendly manner.

"Where are we?", Bernardo said asking his second question. "Don't you recognize this place Bernardo? It's where you go to ponder on everything that goes on in your life.", Gabríel said in a happy manner. "This is the inside... of my mind?", Bernardo asked unsure of himself. "That's right. And I've been sleeping in here since you were born. I gotta say..., you really ponder about some deep things for a teenager your age.", Gabríel said in an impressed manner.

"My last question is...", Bernardo began to say before his thought his next words out carefully. "Do my parents know about you?", Bernardo asked getting serious. Gabríel then raised his right paw and began to scratch the back of his head. "They know me and I know them; but something tells me you're gonna wanna hear the explanation from them.", Gabríel said nervously. "But enough about all that! Right now you have an initiation to pass, especially if that **old wizard** made it harder for you.", Gabríel said changing the subject.

Bernardo was confused when Gabríel said something about a wizard, but the bear had a point. "Now in just a few moments I'm going to change your body back to its regular form. The first thing I want you to do is use your sense of smell to find a rather familiar relic hidden amongst the stone of the temple. Got it?", Gabríel asked Bernardo. Bernardo gave him a thumbs up, "You got it."

Suddenly Bernardo's vision began to grow fuzzy again. "Good luck cub. I know you can help your friends out before shit hits the fan.", Gabríel said before Bernardo disappeared.

"Chess pieces?", Blake asked curiously. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.", said Yang. "Well... I guess we should pick one.", Blake said not sure which one to choose. "How about a cute little pony?", Yang asked Blake picking up a golden knight chess piece. "Sure.", Blake said in a bored manner. They both walked to each other and Yang was about to speak, before their new fuzzy friend roared towards the sky.

They both quickly jumped back away from him and were unsure what to do next. The giant blue bear began to convulse violently and couldn't stop growling in pain. Then almost as it began the bear shrunk down to a man who was seven foot and two inches tall. He had all of his clothes intact and a giant blue and black hammer strapped to his back. He then looked up toward the sky and took a large gasp of air. "I'm... going to... have to... get used to... that!", Bernardo said between gasps.

"Now to find that relic.", he said as he quickly stood up and looked around the temple. "Use your sense of smell.", Bernardo playing the words of Gabríel again in his head. He then got onto all fours and quickly began to sniff the floor like a Bloodhound. He they smelled something odd; coffee and a tiny fragrance of sugar. He pushed down onto the tile and it sunk into the floor. Slowly a small secret chamber began to open up in the middle of the temple and a tiny pedestal was brought up from within the chamber.

Bernardo quickly stood up and grabbed the relic. He brought it up to his face and was surprised to find that this piece stood out from the rest. It was a blue chess piece with a bear standing upright. He then placed it into his pocket and smiled to himself. "That wasn't too hard.", he said happily. He then had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around to find Blake and Yang staring at him like he had a second head. They all stood there not saying a word for a good minute, before Yang spoke up.

 **"What kind of guy are you?",** she asked bewildered. It was too easy for Bernardo. "One of a kind.", he said as he gave her a thumbs up. The girls continued to give him the same bewildered expression and Bernardo knew that there was trouble coming their way. He'd have to explain everything to them later. "Look I know you both have a lot of questions..., but it'll have to wait. I'll answer any question you have once the initiation is over.", he said trying to calm them down.

Suddenly a loud girlish scream was heard across the Emerald Forest. "Some girl is in trouble!", Yang said worriedly. Bernardo then heard the flapping of large wings overhead. He then saw a nevermore Grimm above them. "Did you two hear that?", Yang asked her companions. "This is going to be a long day.", Bernardo thought to himself.

"What should we do?", Yang asked her companions. At that moment Bernardo heard two people screaming. With inhuman like reflexes he jumped up towards Ruby. **"Heads up!",** Ruby said as she fell from the sky. Bernardo then caught her in his arms and quickly spun around to catch another flying person. Jaune came flying in like a rocket and would've crashed into Ruby had it not been for their new friend.

He then landed onto the ground with a loud thud and put both of his friends back onto their feet. Ruby was somehow dizzy from the fall and was a little disoriented. "What was that?", Ruby asked trying to get her bearings. **"Ahem!"** Ruby shook her head and found Bernardo standing before her and a recovering Jaune.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?", asked Blake. Suddenly a loud growl was heard from the tree line of the forest. Trees fell down and an Ursa made its presence known, right before it fell to the ground dead. A girl with orange hair, green eyes, and the energy of a squirrel on speed.

She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. She presents an emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying an emblem on their soles.

She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

She quickly zooms off of the now dead Ursa and looks back at it. "Aww. It's broken.", she says sadly. Suddenly a another person who was almost gasping for air appeared from the forest.

He is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which seems to be his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

He leans on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Nora? Please...don't ever do that... again.", he says between breaths. He looks back up and sees that the girl now known as Nora is gone.

Bernardo couldn't believe his eyes, Nora moved really fast. One moment she's standing on top of a dead Ursa then she's in the temple looking at the artifacts. Bernardo was brought out of his thoughts when his ears picked up on more growling. And it was moving fast. Soon after a Deathstalker Grimm ran past the tree line chasing a girl wearing golden armor.

Bernardo then decided he'd had enough crazy moments just popping up. He could tell that Yang was feeling the same way, but he wasn't going to let her have all the fun. Bernardo looked down and took a deep breath and roared like a mighty bear. It scared the new members with him, but at that moment he didn't care. He took one step and zoomed off the help the girl.

The girl saw him at the last moment and jumped out of the way. Bernardo brought back his fist and used a fraction of his strength. He then brought his fist down onto the Deathstalker's armored head. The armor cracked and the ground below it became a small crater. The Deathstalker wasn't dead, but it was at least unconscious. Everyone who was in attendance had looks of shock on their face. He turned and looked at his fellow initiates, "What? Something on my face?" He said nonchalantly. He then looked up when he heard Weiss yell at the top of her lungs, "How could you leave me?"

"I said jump!", Ruby said trying to answer Weiss' question. "She's gonna fall.", Blake said nonchalantly. "She'll be fine.", said Ruby. Not even a moment later Ren spoke up in a calm tone, "She's falling." Bernardo quickly crouched down like a spring and then launched himself into the air. He caught Weiss in midair bridal style. They then both fell back down to the ground and Bernardo landed on his feet right in front of everyone else.

When he landed there was a loud thud and Weiss wouldn't let go. "You alright?", Bernardo asked Weiss. All Weiss could do was nod a 'yes'. He placed her back onto her feet and he looked back at the group who stood watching. Yang spoke up in a happy manner, "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" "Not if I can help it!", Ruby said before she ran off towards a now waking Deathstalker.

"Ruby stop!", Bernardo said yelling. "Ruby wait!", Yang said also trying to stop her sister. Ruby then used Crescent Rose to move even faster towards her target. Ruby quickly closed the distance with the now fully awake Deathstalker. She tried firing at it, but her bullets did nothing. She then began to run back towards the group. Suddenly the sound of screeching filled the skies. She looked back to find the Nevermore Grimm flying towards her. "Ruby!", Yang said as she ran toward her sister. **"Esta chica."** , Bernardo said to himself. **(This girl.)**

The Nevermore then flapped it wings with full force, causing its feathers to launch at Ruby. Ruby did her best to avoid them, but one caught her red hood. More feathers kept launching past Ruby and blocking Yang off. Yang had the skid to a halt to avoid impalement. "Ruby get out of there!", Yang said yelling at the top of her lungs. **"I'm trying!"** , Ruby said pulling on her hood. She then stopped when she heard the growling of the Deathstalker only ten yard away. It then brought its tail back and aimed it stinger on Ruby.

 **"RUBY!"** Suddenly something big ran past Yang like a blur. The Deathstalker's tail then came down into to Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable; only it never came. Only a loud thud was heard. Ruby opened her eyes and found an amazing sight. She saw Bernardo standing in front of her holding the Deathstalker's stinger off with only one hand! **"¡Puta madre amar! ¡Chupa mi suerte! ¡Dios por qué! ¡Sólo por eso!"** , Bernardo said angrily and loudly. **(Fucking Mother loving! My luck sucks! God why! Just why!)** "Bernardo?", Ruby said still amazed at what she saw. "¡Y usted señorita! ¡Dios te dio dos orejas por una razón!", Bernardo said continuing in his crazy manner. (And you young lady! God gave you two ears for a reason!)

Bernardo sighed and looked back at Ruby. "Ruby I understand you want to prove yourself..., but that doesn't mean you need to all this.", Bernardo said looking back at the Deathstalker. While Bernardo was talking the Deathstalker tried to pull its tail away from him. It's pulled with all its might, but to no avail.

"I just want everyone to know that I can do this.", Ruby said almost desperately. "You're fine. Actions speak louder than words, but sometimes getting to know someone and finding a mutual understanding is also effective. In other words, talk it out.", Bernardo said giving her a smile. "Now we need to group up, I have an idea.", Bernardo said his voice growing serious.

Bernardo then pulled on the Deathstalker's tail bringing the giant scorpion towards him. With quick reflexes he brought up his fist and proceeded to knockout the Grimm once more to buy them a few minutes.

He turned around just in time to see Yang run up to Ruby and give her a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!", Yang said in a worried manner. They then ran back to everyone else.

Again the skies were filled with the screeching of the Nevermore. Jaune was the first to speak up. "Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?", he spoke in a slightly panicked tone. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.", Weiss said motioning towards the relics. "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.", Ruby said agreeing with her new partner. "Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind.", Jaune said agreeing with them.

"I don't think we'll have the option of avoiding them.", Bernardo said gaining everyone's attention. "That Nevermore can fly faster than us and the Deathstalker can run faster than us. It kept up with you when you ran from it.", Bernardo said pointing to Pyrrha. "Then what should we do? Those things are going to catch up sooner or later!", Jaune said in a panicked tone. "We fight them on our own terms.", said Bernardo his voice growing serious. "How do we do that big guy?", Yang asked curious at Bernardo's plan.

"If we can make it back to the cliffs before the Grimm catch us, then we can...", Bernardo began to say before Ruby chimed in. "Fight the Nevermore on the high ground and take him down!", Ruby said realizing Bernardo's plan. Bernardo gave her a quick thumbs up and continued explaining his plan. "And I saw some ruins there with a couple of bridges. Some of us can fight the Deathstalker on there and send him falling.", Bernardo said with a big grin. Everyone was quiet for a little while thinking about Bernardo's plan.

"If there's no questions...; each pair grab your relic if you haven't done so already. Jaune and Ruby ran up and grabbed their chess pieces. "Lets go!", Ruby said as she jumped atop a rock and unknowingly took a heroic pose. Yang stopped and looked at her younger sister with pride. Bernardo walked up to her left and looked over at Yang. "She's growing up.", Bernardo said in a fatherly tone. "Yeah.", Yang said proudly.

 **Sometime later**

Everyone had ran all the way from the temple back the base of the cliff. As they made their way to hide behind the ruins Bernardo spoke up. "Ok, we need to split up into two groups. Jaune you and Pyrrha group up with Nora and Ren. Your group will be taking on the Deathstalker.", Bernardo said in a serious voice. Surprisingly Jaune stayed strong and didn't show any fear. "Yang, Blake, Weiss, and I will go with Ruby.", said Bernardo. Just as he finished his sentence a loud screech was heard and trees being pushed aside were heard coming towards them.

"Ready break!", Bernardo said as everyone ran with their teams. The Nevermore then brought its wings back and flapped with all its might. Everyone was able to dodge the spear like feathers and continue to their objectives. Bernardo then quickly sprinted and grabbed a few of the feathers and put them under his left arm. Bernardo threw two feathers spears at it; causing the Nevermore to give them some space.

Bernardo turned to see the Deathstalker right on Juane and Pyrrha's heels. "Blake! Ren! Give Jaune and Pyrrha some cover fire!", Bernardo yelled to her. Blake quickly ran towards the Deathstalker with Lie Ren running right next to her. As everyone began to run across the stone bridge the Nevermore flew down toward them and rammed its head into the side of the bridge. Luckily everyone made it across save for Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake.

Jaune and Nora ran to the end of the bridge; they saw their partners and Blake fighting off the Deathstalker as best as they could. "Man! We have to get over there! They need help!", Jaune said worriedly. "Nora! Get the two of you over there to help them. And send Blake over here if you can!", Bernardo talked out to them. Bernardo watched as Nora launched herself and Jaune to the other side. Nora slammed her hammer into the Deathstalker and narrowly avoided a killing blow from it. Nora jumped out of the way, but caused Blake to fall down into the chasm below.

"Blake!", Bernardo screamed out. Blake looked up and threw her weapon at Bernardo. Blake held onto what looked like a ribbon or long sash. Bernardo grabbed her weapon and swung her up towards the Nevermore. "Give him **HELL!** ", Bernardo roared. Blake smirked at his remark.

 **Moments later**

Blake landed onto a higher part of the stone bridge. The Nevermore flew over once more screeching as it flew past. "It's tougher than it looks!", yelled Blake. "Then let's hit it with everything we got!", roared Yang.

"Hold on! We can't just muscle our way through everything!", Bernardo yelled getting everyone's attention. "You got a better idea?", Weiss asked annoyed. "Yang and I will be the distraction, while you two help Ruby come up with an idea how to take that thing down!", Bernardo said in a serious tone. "Wait you want me in charge?", Ruby asked curiously. "Yes I trust you will come up with something.", Bernardo said in a fatherly tone. "Yang let's move out.", said Bernardo. Bernardo and Yang quickly moved out and began their move, and they left everyone there confused.

A loud screech filled the air, the Nevermore was on its way. "Yang you ready?", Bernardo asked with a smirk. "I was born ready.", Yang said activating her gauntlets. "Ready. Aim. **Fire!** "

Yang fired her Shotgun Gauntlets and Bernardo threw the feathers he held under his arm. The Nevermore was pretty strong, it took the hits but it seemed to take some damage. "We need to get in closer!", Yang yelled. Suddenly a lightbulb went off above Bernardo's head. "Yang you ever heard of the **Fast Ball Special?** ", asked Bernardo. Yang raised an eyebrow at his question. "No, but if it's your plan I have a feeling that it involves something crazy!", Yang said with excitement.

 **About a minute later**

Yang sat atop Bernardo's opened palm, as he held onto her rear. Yang looked like she was squatting while her arms held her knees close to herself. Bernardo had his other arm out using it to aim at the Nevermore. "You know big guy, you could've at least bought me dinner first before you got a big old handful of my ass.", Yang said teasing Bernardo. "And who says I'd buy you dinner instead of cooking you one that's better?", Bernardo said with a smile. _"Oh he's good.",_ Yang thought to herself.

The screech of the Nevermore filled the sky once more as it flew towards Bernardo and Yang. "Before I throw you I just wanted to let you know... , you have a really nice ass.", Bernardo with a blush. "I know.", Yang said with an equal blush. "Ready?", Bernardo asked Yang. "Fire!", Yang roared. **"One Fast Ball Special to go!"** , Bernardo said as he threw Yang with inhuman like strength. Yang flew like a rocket towards the flying Grimm. As she flew the Nevermore saw this coming and opened its mouth to catch her.

Yang opened her arms out and at the last moment caught the edges of the Nevermore's beak. She held on with her left hand but cocked back her right hand and began to bombard the Nevermore with dust filled shotgun shells down its gullet.

As she fired every shot she yelled a word. **"I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!"** She then jumped from its beak and landed on another stone bridge. The damage caused the Nevermore to crash into the side of the cliff. Yang looked up from her position and found Ruby, Blake, and Bernardo about one hundred yards ahead of her. While Weiss was heading straight for her. Yang just smirked and jumped out of the way. Weiss kept going heading straight for the Nevermore. She jumped up towards its tail feathers and used her ice dust to freeze the tail feathers into place. The Nevermore flapped with all its might but couldn't get its feathers loose.

Weiss quickly returned to the others; while Blake tossed her weapon to Yang. They pulled on both ends of Blake's weapon stretching it out between two pillars like a giant slingshot. Ruby jumped onto the ribbon and brought herself back. Weiss activated one of her glyphs and used it to bring Ruby back further and hold her into place.

"Of course you would come up with this idea.", Weiss said to Ruby. "Think you can make the shot?", Ruby asked into return. "Hmph. Can I?", Weiss said with pride. Ruby looked at her with curious look. "...Can-" "Of course I can!", Weiss said quickly cutting Ruby off. Ruby the reloaded the chamber of Crescent Rose and looked towards the Nevermore. Ruby fired off a round just as Weiss let go and launched her at the Nevermore.

Bernardo watched in amazement as Ruby brought Crescent Rose straight to the Nevermore's neck and used her sniper shots as momentum. Just as Ruby landed on the side of the cliff with both feet Weiss once again made glyphs, but this time made a straight line going up the cliff. Ruby then ran up the cliff with everything she had. She used her semblance of speed, the momentum of her sniper rifle, and Weiss' glyphs to run up the side of the cliff while her scythe was around the Nevermore's neck.

When Ruby reached the top she was suddenly snagged by the edge but somehow still kept her momentum. She did one final push and suddenly sliced the Nevermore's head clean off its shoulders. Everyone stood in amazed silence as the giant body of the Nevermore fell. Oddly enough Bernardo thought he saw Rose petals fly from Ruby. His thought were interrupted when Yang began to speak.

"Well. That was a thing." Bernardo couldn't help but smile.

 **Sometime later**

Everyone was currently in the auditorium awaiting for Headmaster Ozpin to call out the members of the new teams. Cheering and clapped was heard booming across the hall. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team **CRDL (Cardinal).** Lead by... Cardin Winchester.", Ozpin said as he gazed upon the new team. The boys then began to make their way off stage as Ozpin began to call out the next team.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... **Team JNPR (Juniper).** " Nora then hugged Ren with excitement. Ozpin didn't mind the excitement it usually happened non the less. Ozpin continued, "Lead by... **Jaune Arc!** "

Bernardo was in the crowd standing next the Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake. He wasn't surprised that Jaune had become team leader. When they were all walking back from the cliffs Pyrrha had explained how Jaune came up with the idea on how to defeat the Deathstalker. Bernardo was very impressed with the Jaune's strategy. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard familiar names being called out.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team **RWBY (Ruby)**. Lead by... **Ruby Rose.** " Ruby's face gave it all away, she was overjoyed to hear the news. Her moment was then interrupted when Yang almost glompted her. "I'm so proud of you!", Yang shouted.

"And finally Bernardo Guardián." As if on cue the crowd of students parted like the Red Sea allowing Bernardo an open aisle to the stage. He quickly made his way onto the stage and stood in front of Ozpin with his head held high. "You found the secret blue bear piece. You even proved that are worry of it by guiding two other teams on how to defeat two major Grimm. From this day forward you will be a one man team. From this day on you will be known as... **The Guardian!** ", Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Thank you sir.", Bernardo said humbly. "As well you will be allowed to work alongside other teams, but you are allowed to choose one team to be a part of.", Ozpin said calmly. Bernardo looked over at the newly formed team RWBY and smiled. "I would like to be a part of team **RWBY** sir.", Bernardo said with a big smile. Yang and Ruby almost immediately glomped Bernardo with Ruby shouting "Yayy!". Bernardo grabbed the two girl and gave them a big bear hug.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.", Ozpin said aloud.

Soon everyone began to leave the auditorium and head for their new dorm rooms. Bernardo was walking along side teams **RWBY** and **JNPR**. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, but everyone seemed to stop talking when Yang spoke up. "Bernardo you said you were going to explain to us what happened to you back there.", Yang stated seriously. "I know what I said, but I'll do it tomorrow. It's late and we're all too tired for a long story now.", Bernardo said right before he yawned.

Luckily Blake was there to calm down her new partner. "He's right Yang, let's get some rest.", Blake said slightly begging. At that same moment they had reached their rooms. Everyone was curious at what Bernardo might be hiding, but their bodies were beginning to demand sleep. "I'm going to bed.", Ruby stated as she unlocked the door to their dorm. The dorm rooms opened via their newly issued scrolls. They entered a number on their scrolls and the door would unlock and allow them entry. "Bernardo here give me your scroll number so if you sleep in I'll come wake you.", Yang said pulling out her own scroll.

They quickly exchanged scroll numbers and entered their rooms. "Goodnight everyone.", Bernardo said as he entered his room. "Goodnight", everyone said in unison.

Bernardo slowly walked in and took off his clothes save for his underwear. He was tired especially from the transformation he went through. He threw himself onto the bed and placed the covers on himself. As he closed his eyes his consciousness drifted off into the bowels of his mind.

He then found himself standing within the cave again and found Gabríel watching a screen within the cave, it was his memories of initiation. "Good to see you again cub. That was quite the experience.", Gabríel said happily. "It was, but I still wish we could have done more.", Bernardo said with slight regret. "You did well. Without you're instructions Ruby and Jaune wouldn't have been able to prove themselves.", Gabríel said reassuringly.

"Besides that..., I think you owe me an explanation of yourself.", Bernardo said in a serious manner. "I'm a bear of my word. Take a seat we'll be here for a while.", Gabríel said walking closer to Bernardo and sitting back down with a soft thud. "I'll start from the very beginning from when the creator first made the world."

 **Hello again RWBY fans. I understand if some readers don't like this story because I understand that stories with OC's instead of say a crossover. I learned that from reading myself and my other story Ben 10: Omniwatch. To those who do read this story thank you for the reviews and favorites. I was thinking of having Bernardo have a relationship with two members of team RWBY, which ones do you think they'll be? As always please review and let me know what you like and don't like, you're reviews are always helpful. Have a nice day.**


End file.
